Imprint
by IamSlytherin
Summary: au/ooc James and Lily had twins and older Godric is BWL. Remus imprints on baby Harry at birth, his soul mate. A teenage Harry finds himself abducted one night and brought to Fenrir's pack. Warn creasture fic, slash
1. prologue: imprint

Lily and James were so proud of their twin boys; they couldn't wait to show them off to the world. They knew there were many who called them fools for having kids during the war but life had to go on. Molly and Arthur had welcomed son six in a quest for one girl, and though the couple they knew through Molly's brothers were not in the order others were. Lucius and his wife were spies and required as old bloods, but the couple decided they would never know when the war would end. There were always risks in peace time as well, and their friends stood behind their choice.

Lily had been shocked but delighted to learn she was not only to give her husband one but two sons. The twins were healthy beautiful babies identical in feature but not in color, features from their dad. The older had Lily's auburn hair and James' blue eyes, and the younger had Lily's green eyes and James' black hair.

Sirius led the way into the room but the other two marauders, Severus and Alice were with them."There are my two little pups."

Lily pulled away when he tried to take the baby from her. "Did you wash your hands first? Merlin only knows where they have been lately."

Snickering came from the other two marauders but James told Lily to hand Sirius his godson. Sirius and Alice as their witnesses for the wedding had been chosen to be godparents to the older, while Remus and Severus for the second. Peter was put out that he hadn't been chosen, he was the only marauder who wasn't. Severus seemed an odd choice but he had been friends with Lily since they were seven. And he and Remus had been as close as Sirius and James.

Alice looked down at the two babies. "What names have you chosen?"

James smiled. "We chose one name from each of our families. Our older son is Godric Evan Potter and the younger is Harry James."

The Potters came from the line of Gryffindor as well as always in the house so the name fit, and Evan was Lily's maiden name. Harry was for Lily's dad. Lily had said one James Potter was enough so they used it for the little one's name. James thought Godric a more powerful name for his heir, so they broke with tradition.

Severus had never been big on babies though he was also godfather to Lucius' son. "Here your turn to hold our godson."

Remus looked on the baby he thought may be the closest thing to a son he ever had. "Happy to."

He was filled with this odd moment and it was not the usual awe of holding a new baby for the first time. He had known it could happen with even babies but he had believed only purebloods had the instinct to imprint, and with other wolves. He was a bitten and Harry was a human, but it seemed he had been wrong. He knew he would have to ask Fenrir, he had been meeting in secret with his maker, who was alpha of the pack who had adopted him.

He kissed Harry on the head and whispered before he handed the baby back. "I will always protect you my little one. I know you are meant to be mine."

Author note: vote Harry/Remus or Harry/Remus/Fenrir (only 2 options please no Lucius or others). Godric will be BWL


	2. christmas time

Potter manor as always was decked out for Christmas with no less then four Christmas trees. Lily and James had moved back here after the Halloween when their son was attacked and nearly killed by Voldemort. Their eldest son was the famous bwl and he was a celebrity where ever they went. The world often commented the Potters never had a second child because they couldn't improve on perfection. Few people remembered Godric had been a twin, even his parents sadly enough. It wasn't that the couple didn't love Harry but running their ten year old's fame was hard work, and Harry some times fell to the way side.

Godric was the heroic type; even at ten he was athletic and strong. He had been doing accidental magic since the crib and could fly as good as his dad already. He and Harry were actually pretty close; he always tried to include Harry. Harry was painfully shy and though he too could do magic from a young age, he was more into books. Harry had an odd power and both his godfathers wondered if he was an elemental.

Remus looked around on Christmas morning. "Where is Harry?"

Lily looked up from where she was watching Godric open a mountain of gifts. "He is right over there."

Remus turned to look at the much smaller mole hill of gifts for Harry, but he was not there. He wondered sometimes how Harry didn't get left behind on holiday. He wished he could take Harry but the last thing Harry needed was to see him as a dad, and then have to mate. He came as often as he could to make sure his cub was taken care of and to be a mentor of sorts to him. Severus was both too busy with work and had no desire to be a father. They both taught as Remus took over arithmancy a few years ago, but Severus also did potions.

Godric looked up from his new broom. "Harry has a bit of a fever; he was throwing up last night. I couldn't get him to come down."

James came in from the kitchen and looked no more ashamed then his wife of not knowing. "Coffee Moony?"

Remus shook his head and excused himself to go and find Harry. He was worried as Harry had almost never been ill. The one time his parents noticed he had the pox and his brother had not. They sent him to Remus for the week claiming they didn't want Godric sick and Poppy was there. They could have kept the boys apart and it turned out they both had it from a visiting Neville, but they still didn't bring him home.

He stood in the door and he could tell Harry had the flu. He had spoken to Fenrir after the imprint and the alpha told him it was not as rare as he thought. There were actually a number of bitten who were so as they were imprinted on and later turned.

Harry looked up when he said Merry Christmas. "You too Moony. I thought you would be down at the party."

Remus sat down on the bed."And miss you opening your gifts? Never. I have ones for you from Severus and Fen too."

They shared a secret smile as Harry was the only one who knew Remus was in touch with the pureblood pack. Remus had told him and Severus, he knew Harry was good with secrets and Severus was like a brother to him. Godric and the adults never minded he was a wolf but only spoke of it near a full moon. Harry thought it was cool, and Remus had shown him he was a shifter so full moons didn't affect him. Harry loved hearing stories about the pack.

As Harry opened the gifts which also included one from the Malfoys who Severus was with, Remus saw to the room. It almost looked like Harry was asleep in a library but it was his bedroom, he was just a book worm. He made a small Christmas tree and put some fairy lights up in the room.

Harry looked up from the beautiful carved deer Fenrir made him to make for his collection."I want to meet them."

Remus smiled at the thought of when Harry was old enough to come. "I hope so too cub."

Harry would not be told about the imprint until he was older, but Remus knew this would help. Being a mentor and not an Uncle, and making Harry interested in wolves he hoped would do it. He knew it would still be a huge change and being bit part would still be hard, but Harry would have his mate and pack, and would be a shifter from the start. Harry would not have the pain and losing his mind as Remus did. It was why Severus encouraged him to seek out the pack.

Any talk of wolves was cut off by Godric who appeared in the door. "You have to open these with me, they are from Uncle Siri."

Author note: I have reconsidered having Voldemort dead from the start, it may add some more context and excitement, a recommendation from a review


	3. school starts

Chapter 3

The boys were about to start school so they had been taken to the alley. Godric had of course been showered in affection when he got in. His brother's note had gone all but ignored but by his godfathers and brother. Harry was brought along as an after thought in shopping and again remembered due to his brother. Harry got the same top quality robes and supplies as his brother but often only because the shop keeper asked if their other child was going as well. Many people saw the boy and wondered if he was some poor relation. The Potters only had the one son, every one knew that.

Harry didn't mind as he could not wait to read his new books and to start school. He didn't mind his brother got all of the attention; he was a bit wary of all the people. His wand was hazel with unicorn hair and his brother's was alder and phoenix.

Remus met up with them for owls."Are you boys excited for your owl?"

Harry nodded and since his parents had no interest in his wand he asked. "Moony do you want to see my wand?"

Remus was happy to see it and thought the wands the boys had suited them. He could see even though Harry was used to it by now he was still hurt by his parents. He rarely showed it but he could see the pain in his eyes. Remus thought school would be good for him and not only for the education he would gain. Harry could make friends other then his brother and hopefully have some life of his own.

Godric chose a beautiful powerful eagle owl. "I want him. I will name him Achilles."

Harry looked nervous for he was a bit timid with owls."Maybe I can have a................"

His brother knew he was going to say cat but he wanted Harry to have an owl. Harry looked longingly at the cats as he would have preferred something soft though he liked dogs best. Lily was about to buy him a cat so they could be done with it, but Harry came to a cage finally.

He pointed at a pretty female snowy owl. "I will take her."

Remus smiled as he knew Harry liked animals, he just could be nervous."Nice choice."

Happy the boy had finally chosen so they could go home James paid for both owls. Remus went with Harry to pack his trunk and talk to him, as the couple were busy as always with his brother. Harry was as good natured as always about it.

He looked at his bird. "I thought I would name her Hedwig. It was a name from the book you gave me for Christmas."

* * *

Harry was nervous in the hall as he waited to be sorted. He had sat with his brother on the train but the other kids thought him some tag along. He knew his brother would be a lion but he would not. He wouldn't be much of a Slytherin either though Severus promised even if a badger Harry could come to his lab still. He was nervous to not be with his brother but Moony thought it may be good for him. He needed some friends of his own.

He was not surprised when his brother was a lion like their parents; Godric was all the things the hat listed. The hall was still silent when he went up next. The second Potter to be called was a shock. There was no missing they were twins but for their coloring.

The hat finally said. " you have such a smart young mind and imagination; there is only one house for you, Ravenclaw."

The last part was shouted and Minerva motioned him off to his table, thinking it a pity she didn't get both. "Go join your house."

Part of Harry was sad but his brother reminded him before they would always be twins. He knew Moony was right as well, he probably could make more friends here. He was not brave or courageous; he loved reading adventures not going on them.

The girl he sat down next to smiled. "Hi I am Hermione Granger."

Author note: always thought Hermione was a better Ravenclaw and like her as friend to Harry. And it seems Voldemort is better left dead. As for possible threesome you will have to wait and see

So wands: Harry's is hazel which is known for wisdom, imagination and innocence in Celtic lore, and unicorns have a link to the moon for the future wolf mate

Godric's is alder which is strength and honour, and the phoenix is a symbol of rebirth fitting for the BWL


	4. pack introductions

School only was done a term and Godric was the star of the school. He broke a hundred year record and was already on the quidditch team. He was acing his practicals except potions though his theory struggled a lot. He had tons of friends but he had one best friend and that was Ron. Ron's major fault was he was not very happy to have Harry around though the twins were cool. Godric learned Ron and his brothers were remaining at school for Christmas and asked to stay. James and Lily were so happy he made such good friends they encouraged him to stay. They took off for a vacation in Rome instead.

As for Harry Remus was right he would do well in school. He was still painfully shy but he made friends with Hermione right off and even a few snakes like Draco. He aced potions and other non wand classes but lacked confidence for practical. Hermione and even Draco asked him home but the Potters never sent back the permission note for him to be taken. Since he was the only one staying in his house Severus was housing him. He was the main reason Harry and Draco were close.

On Christmas morning his brother was in his dorm so Harry was with his godfathers. "Morning Harry, Happy Christmas."

Harry smiled. "Happy Christmas."

Even between the three there was not much for gifts. Harry had one from his brother and a few from friends. He was surprised Mrs. Weasley had sent him a sweater and some home made fudge. Severus and Remus of course and one from Sirius as well. The Malfoys had sent one every year, he had known Draco only through letters before school. His parents were not fond of the Malfoys, but Severus was a link.

Remus noticed Harry's face fall when there was not even one gift from his parents. 'I am sure they will bring one from Italy. I see one gift left."

Harry put down his new wood animals from the pack. He reached for the box and was surprised. "A cat? But I already have an owl.'

Severus had known Harry preferred cats but felt pressure for an owl even though he loved Hedwig now. In the dorms he could only have one but they found a loop hole in the cat would live with one of them. It was a small black kitten who was actually part kneezle. As Harry was distracted for a bit by his new cat the men shared a look. Harry had never been as spoiled as his brother but this was a new low.

Harry was at least happy to see his brother over lunch and got invited for a snow ball fight. His face fell when Ron was on about the new racing broom and pads Godric got from his parents and Ron wanted to try out.

Harry shook his brother off when he noticed the look. "I got some nice books from them. You know I was supposed to help in the lab.'

Severus looked up surprised when Harry came in but motioned to an apron. "I could use a hand."

It took a lot to upset Severus but he was of like mind to Remus when it came to how Harry was treated by his parents. He looked at Harry and Draco like the sons he knew he would not have. Unlike Remus who had to be careful due to future mating, Severus made an attempt to help fill voids.

Remus had come to the door. "I at least have news, you will get to meet the pack finally, well some of them."

* * *

Fenrir and his pack were as anxious to meet Harry as he was them. Remus told them when he imprinted and ever since. Remus would not usually show Harry the tunnels but they needed to go into town. Fenrir was not about to be allowed on campus and Harry was not meant to leave. Remus knew it was a bit risky to take him if any one found out but Harry needed this. He had been anxious for years and his spirits needed it.

Harry was so excited when they came into the shack and saw a few wolves. Even if it had been a full moon he would not have been scared as he knew about them. They transformed and Harry knew right away which one was Fenrir.

Fenrir smiled when he stepped out from among his men, not at the lead. "Very smart, just like Remus told us."

Harry smiled at the compliment. "I also saw you in wolf form, and Moony told me how to know you in wolf form.'

To most humans color and size were the only way but Harry had been told what to look for in form and behaviour. Behaviour told him the man was truly an alpha but his markings told him it was Remus' alpha. Harry was so happy to finally meet them after all of this time.

Severus had come as he was welcome among the pack."What is with Fenrir? He has an odd look in his eyes.'

Remus calmed him."He knows Harry will be my mate and join us one day; he is getting to know his scent. You know the pack would never hurt him.'

Severus knew that and that he was obviously over reacting to all of this. He was welcome here but there was a lot about werewolves he didn't know all their ways. Like Remus he was just happy Harry's mood picked up. There was just something odd about how Fenrir looked at Harry when Harry and Remus couldn't see.

Fenrir laughed when Harry was sad to go. "You will see us soon little one. I promise you."


	5. summer surprises

Things never got better for Harry at home but school was an escape. Godric had all the friends and fame from who he was as well as quidditch. Harry flew under the radar and was only noticed when with his brother. He was a favourite of most of his teachers and thanks to Draco and Hermione his practical work improved. Harry had been invited by the Malfoys to spend part of the summer with them in France. His parents ignored the invite again but this time it wouldn't pass.

Remus went to the couple and found a stack of unopened letters from Harry including the Christmas letter. He couldn't believe they hadn't even opened one. Harry had never been one to complain but he saw it in his cub. He knew Harry was hurt when his brother got mail and he didn't.

Remus turned to James. "Harry was wondering if you were going to allow the Malfoys to take him for August."

James turned to look at him. "I didn't know anything about that. Perhaps Lily......"

Remus turned to the stack of letters and found one from the Malfoys, well the newer one. He threw it at James who had the decency to look a bit ashamed. James usually just shrugged it off if anyone called him on being a father to Harry. Remus knew the couple loved Harry; he had no doubts that they did. They simply were so involved in Godric that they usually forgot about him.

James was surprised it was from the Malfoys, Draco would be a snake. He forgot but he was sure his son was in Hufflepuff. He thought Severus must have introduced his godsons. He never liked the family. He was not sure he wanted his son with them.

He shook his head. "Harry will be coming on a book tour with us all summer. If it was another Hufflepuff friend....."

Remus snarled "For Merlin's sake your son is a Ravenclaw, can't you even remember that much? Draco is a good friend for him."

James did his usual brush off of the comment and passed it off as he was tired from a long day. Of course he knew what house his son was in. They would be in the US all summer and Harry would come with them. He was sure Harry would want to support his twin on his book tour as a bio had come out of him. The boys had their birthday that summer as well to think about. They would not come back to the UK to bring Harry for a trip.

Remus stepped in. "If the Malfoys won't have him all summer, he can spend a month with me and Severus at school first."

James only paused a moment before he signed. "I assume one birthday away won't bother the boys."

Remus took it but added. "Remember you have two sons unlike at Christmas. Even if just a note."

Nothing had of course come from Italy for Harry, though his brother got a few more. Remus knew Harry was getting to that age where he would not brush it off. Remus was just relieved Harry could spend the summer with the Malfoys or a month with him. He found Harry was with Severus when he came back. His cat lived with Severus as Harry spent more time here. Severus one might laugh to think of him as paternal but he stepped in. Harry came and worked on potions with him but also just to talk. He was playing with Nemo on the floor, a name chosen from one of his favourite books.

Remus smiled "you can go to France with Draco in August, and we will see about July.'

* * *

Harry was a bit sad as he never celebrated his birthday without his twin. Godric reminded him he would have more fun with the Malfoys then on a book tour. The Malfoys would have been happy to have him all summer but Harry opted not to. He was spending the first weeks at school and then after his birthday going to France. Harry's mood picked up when he found the pack was coming to his birthday. The Malfoys knew about them and were happy to have them at the manor. They would come for dinner when the other guests were gone.

Hermione and a few others from his house as well as some from Draco's came. They only came for lunch and a bit of a swim as Harry was a bit over whelmed. He was usually forgotten on it so being center of attention was a lot. Only his godfathers, Sirius and the Malfoys were there for dinner.

Harry was surprised after a new book from his brother there was a gift from his parents. "I thought..........."

Remus kissed him on the head. "I am sure they are missing you today."

Remus shared a look with Severus and mouthed a thank liked covering for the couple but it would haave hurt Harry more. Nemo had only been a distraction for so long at Christmas. They were both confused when his face fell when he opened.

Harry shook his head when Remus asked if he didn't like it. He looked to Severus."Thanks Uncle Sev."

Severus was going to try and explain when Fenrir's voice cut through. "I thought this was a party, what is with the long face?"

Harry picked up when he saw the pack come, and it was all the adult ones. Like Harry Draco knew all about them since little from his parents and Uncle. Draco had been so jealous when he heard Harry got to meet them at Christmas.

Fenrir had his usual addition to Harry's wood menagerie but also an odd pendant. "Happy birthday Harry."

Harry noticed the pendant was one like Remus wore. "Wow."

Remus was on edge suddenly and he nearly ripped it from Harry. All members of the pack had one but that was not the issue. They were given by a parent or to a new member by their mate or their maker. Remus had been given his by Fenrir as he had bit Remus, but years later when Remus sought them out.

Fenrir had the odd look in his eyes again but he calmed Remus. "It is common in other packs for an alpha to. He will be a member officially one day after all"


	6. forgotten again

Harry was unaware of the tension the pendant had caused. Remus knew he could not question Fenrir any more. His alpha swore it was simply a gift from alpha to future member. Remus tried to remind himself Fenrir knew Remus was to mate with him. Among wolves there was deep honour and tradition. Not even an alpha would dare to take a mate from one of his pack. If Remus had not imprinted it would be another matter all together. But the look bothered him to the core and he was not the only one who noticed the look. Remus hated the thought he may ever have to leave his pack

Harry was a bit more confident as he moved into his second year of school and on. At Christmas Harry spent some time with Hermione and her family. His parents actually remembered a gift for him that year. Harry actually had top grades that year. He was to spend some time with the Malfoys but he was home in July.

Lily smiled at Godric over breakfast."I am going into town; would you like to come Godric? We should pick you up a treat for how well you did in class."

Godric looked up. "What about Harry? He finished top of our year."

Harry looked down at his oat meal and tried to look as small as possible. He didn't like when his brother spoke up for him. Their parents didn't have time for him and got mad when reminded of that. He knew they would give him time if they had it but they were just busy. Remus always reminded him his parents loved him. Maybe it hurt a bit when his brother got an expensive broom and he got nothing but he shook it off. He was never one to complain.

Godric had always tried to include his brother but he never said anything. It was Ron's twin brothers who commented on it. Godric didn't mind his fame except that it seemed to hurt his brother.

Harry stood. "It's okay, I don't need any thing."

Godric shot a look at his parents before he followed Harry out of the room. "I am not your only son."

He found his brother up in his bedroom. Harry had a massive book in his lap and while attempting to hide it Godric could see tears. Like Moony Godric had known there would come a time when his brother would not be able to just brush it off any more. They would be thirteen in a few weeks time. Harry had seen how different it could be away from home. Godric did his best to convince Harry to come but he wouldn't.

Harry tried to focus on his book when his brother and parents were gone. He had done so much extra credit he had no homework but he still studied. He only noticed how much time had gone when an elf brought lunch and later dinner for him. There was a knock later and he expected Godric.

It was his dad. James came and sat down. "I brought some ice cream from town for you. And this."

Harry took an old journal from him. "What is this?"

Godric had his cloak and the map but this was a journal which acted like a three way. It was the marauder's guide to Hogwarts. He and Remus both had a copy but Sirius lost his. It was full of pranks, charms and school secrets of all kinds. An entry in one would appear in all, and showed who each was from. Remus had come up with the idea and not just the charm like the map. James thought it suited Harry more.

James kissed Harry on the head as he went to leave but paused in the door. "I know I don't say is enough but I am very proud of how well you have done."

Harry looked up from his book. "Thank you."

For a moment he wondered what his brother said to them but shook that dadd had actually given him something personal. It was a surprise. He knew when his godfathers covered for his parents as they actually knew him and what he liked. He only let on the once but he knew it had not been the last time.

Lily looked in the door later as Harry slept. "I don't think I have watched him sleep since they were in the nursery together."

* * *

Harry found for a second year in a row he was to celebrate his birthday without his family. It seems the incident with the journal was a one time occurrence. Godric had been asked to speak at a wizarding college in Australia. Only three tickets had been sent but Godric tried to get his parents to have a fourth. James and Lily thought it would be rude and besides Harry would not mind staying with his Uncle at school.

Harry was sent alone on the knight bus to school the morning his parents left. The Malfoys were away and would not be back to his birthday. It was a full moon weekend so Severus was waiting for Harry when he got off the bus. His trunk had been sent on as he would be here or with Draco till fall.

Severus could see the tear stains on his cheeks. "You could have told me you were coming alone Harry. I would have come for you."

Harry accepted a hug. "Mum was going to bring me but their alarm spell did not go off. They were late."

Severus knew Harry was lying but he did not push. He got an owl only two days before asking him to take Harry for the rest of the summer. He had almost said no to force the couple to take Harry. He had been worried they would just leave him with house elves. They had one weekend when he was only ten.

Severus led him towards the school. "Nemo has missed you a lot, and I have missed your company in the lab."

Harry looked up. "Thanks Uncle Sev."

Coming to the school had been a bit more exciting for Harry before he started school. Severus wished both Hermione and Draco were not away right now. Even Remus was away with the pack. If he had known Harry was coming Remus would have remained but he left the day before the owl.

Severus shook his head later as he watched Harry play with Nemo. "I wonder if those two will even notice when Remus claims him for mating."


	7. quidditch cup

That summer the twins were sixteen and Remus was having an even harder time keeping from Harry. Harry had finally come into his size but though he had a seeker build. He had grown in confidence so much since he began school thanks to friends like Draco and Hermione. He scored O's across the board in his Owl exams and was a prefect with Hermione for his house. His brother was the quidditch star and did well enough in practical classes but Harry was a favourite for his professors. Harry's relationship with his parents remained the same. Severus more and more filled the role as Harry was not able to ignore it any more.

The quidditch world cup was to finally be held in the UK that year. It was to be held two years before but some political turmoil had moved it to Spain. Godric was so excited as he was sure they would get tickets for their birthday.

Godric smiled when sure enough he got tickets for the game "This is so cool."

James smiled "Uncle Sirius and I will take you and the boys from your house."

Harry opened his own gift from his parents and he found a voucher from the book shop. He could see his brother was so excited and he was happy for him. He tried to conceal his own gift and disappointment from his brother. He knew Godric always felt guilty when he got something special and his brother was all but ignored. Harry sometimes felt resentment boiling up but as always he pushed it down.

Godric noticed though and he took his brother's gift and looked at it. He knew without looking it was the only gift Harry had from his parents. Their party would be later on and all Harry had in front of him were gifts from their Uncles.

James tried to calm Godric when his son was upset "Harry doesn't even like quidditch. I am sure he would rather spend the time with his Hufflepuff friends."

Harry stood "Of course I wouldn't want to go like I didn't want to go to Australia or Hawaii. I mean I have only been Ravenclaw's team manager for five years."

Harry put the emphasis on his house as his dad once again got it wrong. Harry was usually so calm but sometimes it was too much for him. Harry fled the room but neither of his parents seemed to be bothered or care about it all. Godric sent a pleading look at his Uncles as he was worried about his twin brother. James stopped his son from following and reminded Godric Harry would come down for the party.

Sirius shook his head and could not understand his brother. He had never really spoke up for Harry as he wasn't godfather. Harry had Remus and Severus but he was reminded Harry was as much his nephew as Godric was.

Sirius snarled at his brother "If I wasn't sure Lucius has a ticket for Harry in the minister's box I would throttle you. Would it be so hard to have got Harry one?"

James couldn't deny thanks to Godric he could have got more "I will see about another ticket for him."

Shaking his head Sirius repeated his comment about Lucius. He and his cousin were close and she mentioned her husband got prime seats. Harry would be happier with Draco then feeling like he was unwanted and brought out of guilt. Sirius would have gone to find his nephew but he noticed both Remus and Severus were gone. He had never taken Severus for the paternal type but he knew he had been there a lot for Harry.

Harry reappeared in time for the party. His parents made no move to apologize and treated it like nothing happened at all. Hermione and Draco wee the only sign the party was for Harry but there were gifts for Harry from his other friends. Sure enough the Malfoys had a ticket for him.

Draco clapped him on the back "Dad got them from the minister himself. And our tent is as nice as the town house."

Godric came over to his side "Way better seats then dad got us. Maybe we will have tents close and we can talk game after."

Harry smiled and he allowed himself to go into the party mood around here. He knew his parents and brother were off to France for the rest of the month. Harry hadn't needed to ask as he knew he would not be going with them. He would be at school with his Uncles.

Harry pulled away from his mum when she came to him later "I don't need your pity hug. Besides my Uncles are not around to impress."

* * *

The Malfoy tent indeed was one of the finest there and actually looked like the town house. The Potter tent was down the way Harry had seen. His brother's friends were good about him except for Ron. Ron seemed to be jealous of the bond between Harry and Godric. Harry was here with Draco and he was happy to be. Godric had reminded him when they were in different houses they were still twins. He had come to see that and grow through his new friends.

The game was amazing and Harry liked not being conflicted. He always cheered for his team but wasn't too sad if Draco or his brother won. Scotland was playing South Africa and they were happy when Scotland won. Harry was in a good mood but he was confused when he over heard a talk.

Severus had come with them and was in the kitchen with Lucius. "He is worried about Harry. He loves him so much but he needs to distance himself."

Lucius sighed "I was a bit surprised to learn about Remus. Is he really considering quitting his position at the school?"

Harry stood stunned and knew he shouldn't listen but he couldn't walk away. He was confused why Remus would quit his job as he knew he loved teaching. Harry's heart ached at the thought of the man leaving him. Other then his brother there were only two people he could count on during his entire life.

Severus shook his head "He doesn't want to but he just can't take being around Harry right now. He will try to just pull back but if not he will leave."

Lucius knew it would be hard "Both ways will hurt Harry a bit but Remus has to do what he thinks is necessary."

Harry slid away from the room unseen and tried to calm before he went to bed. He knew Remus would not just do this to hurt him. He would pull back from the man so Remus didn't feel guilty or quit his job. He wondered if he would ever see the pack again. At least he would still have his Uncle Severus.

Down in the kitchen Severus stood "I just hope I can fill the void. Remus is scared he will hurt Harry. He has to wait till Harry is 17 but the draw is getting too much."


	8. painful tears

Remus watched Harry a few weeks into the school year. He wanted nothing more then to go talk to Harry but he couldn't. He was shocked when Harry dropped his class Harry had said he would take it with potions charms transfiguration and runes. He loved magical creatures but not the class and defence he left to his twin. He was shocked Harry chose defence and he knew Severus was too. He knew he should be happy as it would make keeping his distance easier but he was worried. He considered he may have to leave his job if he couldn't keep back from Harry but Harry didn't know that.

He spoke to Severus about his concern and he swore he would get Harry to talk to him. He could see Remus was right but he wasn't concerned at first. He thought Harry was likely convinced by brother and friends not to give up on defence. He wasn't so sure himself but he didn't want to worry him.

Harry had been working with his Uncle in the lab when Severus said the potion had to cool and offered tea. "Sure Uncle Sev."

Severus took Harry into his rooms. "I haven't seen this little of you since OWL exams."

Even then he had seen Harry more as he helped Harry study. He knew Harry was a sixth year and shouldn't be too surprised but he couldn't help it. He knew Draco was worried too Harry took his parent's trip that summer rougher then usual. He knew a time would come when Harry could no longer brush it off but this was more. Harry always came to them when he was hurt even if he wouldn't talk about it.

Harry took the tea and stroked Nemo but he kept his eyes from his Uncle. He knew Uncle Sev loved him and now beyond his brother all he had for a family. He missed arithmancy which beyond potions was always a favourite but he didn't want Moony to quit. He worked so hard to be allowed to teach.

Severus tried "Harry I know you were hurt by your parents again this summer but....."

Harry cut him off "They love me? Why do you always say that? I can't remember the last time they said it."

Severus ached for his godson who he knew was honest. He wasn't really sure why he and Remus always had. They knew the couple loved him in his own way but the couple rarely showed it to him. The couple really never deserved to be defended but for Harry they always had. They never wanted him to feel as if he had not been wanted for he was. Before that Halloween Harry had been as doted on as his brother. That was little comfort now.

Harry looked up "I have you and Godric. I long ago accepted that was all I will ever have."

Severus stopped him "I know they hurt you but you have a lot of people like the Malfoys. And of course Remus."

Before Harry could respond other then the crest fallen look there was a knock. Severus went to find out who was there and found Remus himself. Severus knew the man had been in torture forcing himself to stay away from Harry all of this time. Remus was not too surprised to hear Harry was there.

Remus shook his head "I will come back later. I can't see him."

Harry had come up behind them "I will leave. I don't want to interrupt."

Remus saw the tears and he knew Harry heard what he said. Harry ran from the room before either man could stop him. As a shifter the full moon never took his human mind but the imprint draw became stronger. It was two days to the full moon and too much for him.

Severus put a hand on his arm "I think you need to come up with a way to tell him. He is going to be more hurt if you don't."

* * *

Harry was missing from the hall at dinner that day. Draco knew he had been in the lab but Harry missed lunch too. It wasn't usual for Harry to miss both of them. He had told his Uncle he was worried so he thought Harry was likely with him. He could see Godric was worried too about his brother. They both looked out for him a lot and even though he grew up a lot in school he was like a little brother.

When both Severus and Moony came in Harry was not with them. There was something about how pale they were that worried them. Both Godric and Draco went over to them in concern. Harry was one of the few reasons the lions and snakes ever found common ground and he was a Ravenclaw.

Severus was as concerned as they were "He isn't with you? I was sure he would come for one of you."

Godric was trying not to panic "I haven't seen him. What happened?"

Severus and Remus told them little but that Harry was upset and ran out. Godric thought for a moment his brother may have been in his room. Luna and Hermione came into the hall and crushed that hope. Neither of them had seen Harry all day. They had been in the common room working on homework.

Remus looked to the boys "We need to find him. I know how upset he was and am worried what could happen to him."

Severus tried to calm the man and the boys "Harry can't have left school. I am sure he is just curled up some where."

With the girls offering to look as well the meal was all but forgotten. Harry was always so level headed they all tried to remind themselves. It was harder for his Uncles who knew what had gone down. Remus was of course in the worst shape as he felt it was all his fault.

Severus shook him from his thoughts "Stop thinking like this. Harry will be found and you will help him understand."


	9. lost and found

Harry had been so upset and they were worried. He rarely would talk about it when upset but he would still have come. Harry was always good at hide and seek when they were little. He could hide himself away so well no one would find him unless he wanted to be found. The manor was hard to find someone in but the school was even larger and more hidden places for him. And unlike home where his brother knew most of his hiding places school was different. Remus was regretting showing Harry how to trick the marauders map. Godric had been given it and the cloak but his brother wasn't on it.

The school though had something the manor didn't have and that was plenty of people. It was one of the ghosts of the school who had seen Harry. They were confused when they were told he was in the company of Ron. Harry had become friends with some of Godric's friends but Ron couldn't hide his disdain for Harry.

Godric was pale when they headed to the woods "I know you said he was upset but he knows the woods are dangerous."

Severus knew most students had tried to go inside but Harry wasn't one of them. "Nick would not lie to a professor. We need to check it out."

They knew Nick would not have lied and the fact Ron was involved was another concern of course. Remus was kicking himself for not talking to Harry about this sooner. He knew it would have been a shock but he should have known. He knew Harry knew all about wolf customs thanks to him. It may have been a lot to take in but he'd have come around. Now his little mate was out there confused and in pain.

Hagrid was coming out from behind his hut when they came down to the woods. They were about to ask if he had seen Harry when they noticed he was not alone. He had Ron by the back of his shirt. Their relief was short lived as Harry was not with them.

Hagrid looked up "Professors I found him sneaking from the woods. He claims he went in alone to see my hippogriffs."

Ron glared at him "We are allowed to go that far in and you have no proof that I went any further."

Godric turned to his friend "I know you took my brother with you. Where is he Ron?"

Even for his best friend Ron looked like he would not talk. Hagrid mentioned his dog was missing and Fang would not have remained out in the woods alone. Ron was promised with expulsion if he didn't answer the question. He admitted he convinced the little freak that his brother was out in the woods. He left Harry out in the woods and he admitted he doubted Harry had any idea how to find his way out.

Ron was not expelled but Severus gave him a month of detentions and a promise of more if Harry was hurt. Ron sent a pleading look at Godric but he looked ready to kill at that moment. He promised if his brother was hurt Ron would be lucky if the first years would even speak to him.

They were well past the paddock and Remus was considering shifting when he heard something. "I hear Fang The barking is coming from over there."

Severus motioned Godric and the others to go back "I will find your brother. We are getting too deep."

Godric looked ready to argue but he just nodded "Please find him Uncle Sev."

They didn't want to worry the kids but Harry was close to the spiders. Ron had told Harry his brother was in the next clearing and then he took off. Harry knew about the woods but he was so upset they knew he was likely not thinking clearly. Fang's barking led them into a clearing where both their hearts stopped when they saw him. He was lying unconscious on the ground and they could see blood.

Severus scooped him up noticing Harry looked to have taken a bad fall. "We need to take him to Poppy."

* * *

Harry was in the infirmary. Albus had been ready to expel Ron but he kept Severus' word to him. His original detentions would have only been weekends for a month but were every night now. He was not being punished for being in the woods or not the main reason at least. How he tricked Harry and intentionally put him at risk was the reason. Harry had it looked tripped on something and broke his ankle. He had smacked his head on a rock in the fall.

Godric looked at his brother and wanted to go hex Ron. Harry had a concussion and would be kept out till morning. The broken bone potions could help with but he would still have to keep off his feet for now. Nemo had been brought and lay on the bed.

Remus was pacing and could not calm "I am as much to blame as Ron. I should have spoken to him sooner."

Severus tried to calm him "I agree you should have spoken to him sooner but this isn't your fault. He would not have gone into the woods but for Ron."

Harry had them all confused before as he would have gone for his brother or Draco. Normally he would not have followed Ron but he hadn't been thinking clearly. Ron admitted he was the one to trick the map. Godric had never shown him but he showed the twins. Remus knew the map of course and it would help the twins with a prank. Ron had spied and found out. He knew Harry would never tell and he hadn't wanted to be caught.

Remus was surprised when the door opened. People had come and gone but it was who came into the room. Sirius was little surprise but Lily and James were with him. Severus wished he didn't but the first thing to cross his mind was to question what hex Sirius had to threaten.

Godric was as surprised to see them "Mum and dad? What are you doing here?"

Lily bent and kissed Harry's sleeping brow "We were worried about your brother."

Severus remembered Harry asking him why he and Remus always told him his parents loved him. Harry was right to doubt them for they rarely showed concern for their son. The fact that the only time they had come to see him at school was when he was hurt in the infirmary wasn't missed by any one.

Severus spoke to Remus as they watched the couple. "I hope for Harry's sake they are still here when he wakes in the morning."


	10. bittersweet moments

Harry may have been out all night but no one left his side. Lily and James actually found their parental concern for Harry to remain. Remus had been told the conversation he interrupted. He had known Harry was hurt but he wasn't certain any of them knew how much. He watched the couple and wasn't certain them being here was a good thing. If they were here and continued to be for Harry it was. But the couple had a bad history of giving Harry some attention and then pulling back again from him. Godric seemed as surprised and concerned by their appearance as the others were.

Poppy came in around breakfast and told then Harry should come around soon. She felt such a pang for the young man. She was good friends with Severus and knew he often worried about him. She suspected being the twin to the bwl was hard enough without adding his distant parents to the mix.

Lily noticed the cat for the first time "I didn't think Poppy would allow animals in here. I thought there were no animal wards to allow castle cats in."

Godric saved Nemo from a swatting "Nemo is Harry's. Uncle Sev gave him the cat when you went to Rome and FORGOT him at Christmas."

James looked at the cat and wondered how their son had a cat for five years and never knew. His son and the others were thinking the same thing. Nemo lived at school even in the summer but even if he was at the manor they wouldn't notice. Lily did for a moment remember owl shopping and Harry wanting a cat. She had been about to buy him one but simply to hurry the shopping up. She had never once considered getting him a cat for home.

A small moan that came from Harry brought their attention to the bed. Harry would be in bed for a few days. He would either have to stay in the infirmary or go home. He could not return to the dorms yet even in a private room.

Harry was confused when he came around. He saw his Uncle first "What happened Uncle Sev?"

Severus sat down "We were hoping you could tell us what you remember."

Harry was pale as they mentioned Ron. He had been so upset and looking for his brother. He had run into Ron who told him Godric was down feeding apples to unicorns with Hagrid. Both twins spent time with him so Harry hadn't thought it odd. He knew Ron tricked him when they got into the woods Ron had used a spell to disorient him and he had no idea how to get out. The last thing he remembered was the pain in his foot and hitting his head.

They explained Nick saw and they had caught Ron. He was going to have to stay in bed for a few days and be on crutches for a week at least. Harry noticed his parents for the first time. He thought they had actually come to take him home. James quickly crushed that hope when he thought Harry would stay with Severus.

Harry turned his head away so they could not see the tears "I am sure you have some book tour to plan."

James turned Harry back "No and if you want to come home we will take you. But we thought you would like to have Godric around."

Poppy spoke "I am sure Albus could put you up in a guest suite."

Harry knew his parents were too busy to stay with him at school. He was surprised they spent the night or came at all. Just like he didn't like when Godric called them on it he didn't want this now. Like he had told his Uncle he had long ago accepted what his place in his family was.

Severus spoke quietly to Lily "He is your son and he needs you. If you walk out on him again you will lose him for good. He is too old to brush it off."

Lily looked to her husband and down at their son. "Dad will go and see about a guest suite. We will stay a few days until you are back on your feet."

Remus offered them his guest room instead as the floo was already open to the dungeons. The men were wary about this plan. They had seen Harry get his hopes up before only to have them crushed later on. But Harry seemed tentatively happy they would actually stay for him and they wouldn't crush it if they could.

Severus reminded Remus quietly "This changes nothing just postpones it. If you don't talk to Harry soon he will get hurt again."

* * *

For a whole twenty four hours after he woke Harry had the family he wanted. For once in his life it was he who his mum came to tuck into bed. It was he who his dad actually asked about school and friends. James could even remember his son was a Ravenclaw and not a Hufflepuff. Harry should have known it was too good to be true. He had usually never allowed himself to hope for more as he knew it would never be more.

And as always he was right. His mum and dad promised to come to breakfast with him and Godric. His brother was with him but his parents were late. When they did come in they were in cloaks. Harry knew without asking that the visit had come to an end.

Harry cut his mum off from another excuse "It's okay. I should be grateful you came at all."

James came over and put down a new book "We wouldn't go if we could help it. We will come check on you in a few days."

Harry put on a smile and assured them he knew. He sometimes wondered wasn't it the parents who were supposed to tell the bed time stories. He had no idea why he never stood up to them. There were times but he always felt guilty and apologized. He knew that it was his brother Godric loved him and it hurt Godric when he knew his fame hurt Harry. Harry would do any thing to make his brother happy even pretend he believed they would come back.

Godric remained for breakfast and he tried to cheer his brother up. Harry knew the book had been meant for Godric as it was one of the spy books he liked. He put on a good show for his brother. Godric was mad his parents left but he left relieved his brother didn't seem hurt.

Severus came in when Harry was alone "Godric is lucky to have you. It's okay to be hurt even in front of him you know. I know they hurt you again."

Harry shook his head "It's like I told you I have known for a long time they will never be more for me. I have you and Godric for family."

Severus could see Remus in the door but knew Harry hadn't "Remus cares a lot about you too."

He remembered what caused Harry to be in such a state he went into those woods. Harry had been pulling back from Remus before then. Harry had once included Remus when he said who cared about him. Something happened before what Harry over heard. Severus gave him a gentle push to try and get him to open up.

Harry's words wrenched at them. "I heard you at the cup. I heard Moony say he couldn't stand to be around me. He threatened to quit so he wouldn't have to see me."


	11. hard truth

Remus had been in the door as Severus spoke to Harry. He had never been the one Harry came to with fears or more. Remus was always there but he had done all he could to make sure Harry was not confused. Severus was not just his Uncle but was like a father as James never was. Remus knew bonding with his mentor and godfather would be hard enough for Harry. The last thing Harry had needed was to see him like a dad.

His heart broke when he heard Harry's words. Severus had told him he spoke to Lucius but he was certain the boys were asleep. Remus realized Harry took that and what he over heard the other night and thought Remus hated him. He had been trying to protect him and did the opposite.

He came into the room "I don't hate you cub. I could never hate you."

Harry looked up "I heard you. And Uncle Sev told Uncle Luc you would quit. I know you love your job."

They didn't admonish him for listening in on a conversation. Severus was kicking himself as he and Lucius shouldn't have spoken of it there. Remus loved being a teacher so much and Harry would not take that from him. Harry protected every one he loved even when it hurt him. He pretended his parents didn't hurt him. He did it mainly for his brother but even the couple. He just wanted to make every one happy even if he wasn't.

Remus had no idea how to start but he knew what he had to do. He had been the reason Harry was so upset he followed Ron. Severus remained in the room. Part was to make sure that Remus did this. The other though was he knew they would both need him.

Remus started "Harry do you remember when I explained how wolves imprint?"

Harry nodded "It is how many know their mates. Is that it? Are you going away to be with him?"

Remus shook his head "No Harry I have imprinted but my mate is here. He has simply been too young."

At first Harry didn't catch on to what he had said. Harry knew that there was a school full of people too young. But then he noticed the way Remus was looking at him and the hand on his arm as well. The words sunk in and the realization of every thing else that happened.

Harry was confused "Me? Me? But I am not a wolf. And you are my father's friend. I mean you were there when I was born."

Remus nodded "I imprinted on you the first time I held you. I thought it was impossible but I spoke to Fenrir."

He gently explained that it was not the first time to imprint on a full human. He had made sure to always keep bit back more then Severus. He wished he could have been even more removed from an Uncle role but James made that impossible. He couldn't see Harry in pain like that. It was likely the reason Remus kept trying to convince James and Lily to really be parents to Harry.

Harry took his hand away "You have been attracted to me since I was a baby?"

Remus stopped him "I have felt a bond with you since you were a baby. Any physical draw has only been lately."

It was why he had been drawing back from him Harry thought Remus confirmed that. His human side was well in control but his wolf side was not. As a shifter he wasn't forced to change on full moons. The moons did have an affect on him though. His wolf side became more prominent and so was his desire for Harry. It was why on full moons he no longer stayed at school. He knew even if in control of his mind the draw was great. He had been with the pack on full moons.

Harry's head was swimming. He didn't call the man his Uncle but he was still old enough. He should have been happy Remus didn't hate him but all he felt was a mix of confusion and fear. And even some anger that Remus had hid this from him.

He was more hurt then angry but he lashed out "You plan to bite me don't you? Well then I would be stuck with you. I would be an out cast animal like you."

Remus felt like he had been slapped "I would never force you. But then again we out casts are dangerous animals.'

Remus stood and went to leave the room. He knew deep down that Harry was only in pain and lashing out. He should have been happy as they had told Harry for so long he needed to stand up for himself more. But he had feelings too and to hear those words from Harry stung worse then any thing. He had faced such intolerance since he was bit but got through it with the help of those who loved him. He knew being bitten would be a shock but he truly thought Harry knew better.

He stood in the door "Fenrir has decided to move the pack home to France. I will finish out the year and you will never have to worry about this."

* * *

Severus was torn about what to do. He knew Remus was in so much pain right now. When Remus calmed he would remember Harry had been in shock. They both knew Harry too well and knew he never meant his words. He too thought Harry was finally showing some of the back bone they wanted him to show before. His timing was off and Severus had a feeling Remus was not the target of his pain or most. He felt safe enough with them to know he could let them have it.

Knowing Remus would cool down he remained with Harry. He knew even in this state Remus would have told him to. Remus may have been hurt but he did love Harry more then any thing. He would be upset if Severus left Harry to come comfort him.

Harry seemed in part already upset over his own actions "Uncle Sev what have I done? I didn't mean to do that."

And Harry was back. When ever Harry confronted his parents he apologized right after even when right. "He knows Harry. He will calm."

He took Harry into his arms and knew Harry felt so miserable. No matter how upset he was with Remus he should never have said that. He had been taught about wolves since he was little. He had known shifters were safe. He had been so proud when he met the pack and knew which one was Fenrir.

Harry touched the pendant he wore "That is why he told me he was a shifter even when the marauders don't know? And why he takes me to them?"

Severus nodded "Both your parents accept him in spite of his curse. He wanted you to accept him because of it."

He had been scared of his own curse for so many years. It wasn't until as an adult he sought out Fenrir and he saw different. Away from human prejudice he had seen that he wasn't some animal or monster. He had seen how peaceful they were and how they were a family. It allowed him to become a shifter as he was no longer scared of his wolf side. His parents and friends taught him how to live around full moons. The pack showed him how to live.

In many other countries the laws around wolves were almost not there. In France as long as they could shift or afford the potion they could take any job. Fenrir's pack's main home was in a village in the mountains of France not far from Beauxbautons. Madam Maxime had spoke of hiring Remus.

Harry was still shaking "I can't. I mean even if I could mate with him I couldn't be bitten. My family."

Severus kissed his head "Godric and I would love you just as much as would Uncle Sirius and the others. And Draco would think it cool."

Harry knew he was right and Hermione as well. He was reminded by his Uncle he would be a shifter. There may be some pain in the bite but not the rest. But he being bitten wasn't required. The pack already accepted him human. In time if he bonded and lived among the pack he would likely choose to.

Severus assured him "Remus will never force you. If you don't want to mate he will back off. Never doubt that this is your choice alone."

Harry looked to the door "He gave me an ultimatum. He will go to France. I don't know if I ever can see him like that but I don't want to lose him either."

No ultimatum was given and the man was simply hurt Severus assured him. Remus would go to France if Harry didn't want him. He would honour's Harry's wishes but he would still be drawn. It would be easier not to be around him every day. But it was more Remus was only allowed to teach here as it was an elective. Maxime was offering him charms or defence. She had in the past as well but for Harry he said no. France would mean a good job and if he could not mate then having the comfort of his pack would help. But he would come back all the time. Remus was never threatening to abandon Harry all together.

Severus squeezed his hand "Talk to him. I promise he will never force you. He cares too deeply for you. The bond and being bit is your choice alone."


	12. finally talking

Remus felt like a teen again. He felt like when the truth came out and he was taunted. At least then he had Lily and Severus not to mention the marauders. This time was even more painful. Those kids didn't know the truth and either had he. He had spent all these years teaching Harry about his pack and showing the truth about them. He truly believed Harry respected and understood. Remus had almost committed suicide when James and Sirius used him against Severus. It was Severus who stopped him and in the end convinced him to live. He hadn't seen being a wolf as a curse for years. But that all changed.

He looked around his rooms. This school was his home for so long but he shook it away. Madam Maxime was offering him a real class and pay. He had thought of it before but Harry was here. He would put in his notice and spend the summer with the pack.

He heard someone come into the rooms and knew it was Severus "How is he?"

Severus could hear the pain in his voice "He is sleeping. I came to find out how you are."

They both knew what Severus was thinking about. He was picturing Remus with the bottle of hemlock he stole from potions class. Severus had noticed Remus was not in class and Horace seemed to think he misplaced the bottle. He knew Remus too well and the man blamed himself. He didn't tell Remus but while he saw to Harry he had an elf watch Remus. He hoped the man was not so desperate but he would not take the risk.

Remus sunk down at his window. He would miss Severus but the man would come visit. He doubted if Harry told his parents about this he would be welcome. Lily and James loved him but in spite of what he was. If their son came to him with his fears they would be irate.

Remus struggled to remain calm "I know Harry needs you. I'm an adult."

Severus came to him "But you have feelings too and he had no right to say that to you."

Remus tried to shake him off "I was just a fool to think he could accept this. Of course he would be scared. I wouldn't want to marry me either."

He was a wolf and until now Harry was one of the few totally accepting. He could have a normal life in France but not here. Here he would always hide what he was. Madam Maxime knew he was a shifter but Albus didn't. Pureblood wolves tended to be feared the most as they were more powerful. Where in France being a shifter meant he could work even full moons here many would fear it. Life either an outcast here or in exile in France what an offer for Harry.

Severus cut him off. He reminded Remus Harry didn't have to be bitten to bond Fenrir and the pack would welcome him. And living and either school or working in France wasn't exile. Draco and Hermione not to mention Severus and Godric would always be there.

Remus shook his head "He won't believe me. I would never force him for mate or bite. But you heard him."

Severus sat "He was scared Remus. The moment you left he looked sick. He is beating himself up. He never meant to hurt you."

Reminded of how Harry always apologized right away even when right to be angry Remus wasn't shocked. Severus assured him Harry understood Remus would never force him into either. He thought Harry just needed time for both. If he came to live with the pack he would likely want to be one.

Severus squeezed his hand "I told Harry to give it a chance and you wouldn't abandon him either way. Take tonight to calm and tomorrow come talk."

Remus nodded "If he still wants me in his life I am not going any where well emotionally. I just can't be around him all the time."

France was a good idea even if Harry would bond Severus thought aloud. Remus deserved a real job and freedom sadly the UK wouldn't offer. It would also help Harry adjust to the idea if in a country more accepting of the man he may marry. Even if he was not bitten how Remus was treated would always affect Harry.

Severus was reluctant to leave but was assured the man would be okay. "Come for breakfast tomorrow. He was just scared. The two of you need to talk."

* * *

Harry was fed a potion so he could sleep the night before. He was so upset and not about the imprint. He knew his Uncle was right and Moony wouldn't force him. Harry felt such shame at what he said. He knew not only Remus better then that but the pack. The pack always welcomed him and he had called them animals basically monsters. His Uncle tried to assure him Remus would forgive him but he wasn't certain he could forgive himself.

He was awake for breakfast and surprised when his Uncle took him into the sitting room. He was curled up on the couch with Nemo when the door opened. He was surprised to see Remus come in. He was worried but his Uncle sent him a look reminding him of his assurances.

Harry barely waited till the man was in the room "I'm so sorry Moony. I didn't mean it I swear."

Remus came over "It's okay. I know you were upset."

Harry shook his head "No I shouldn't have said it. I hurt you and the pack. I know you're not that. Please Moony I'm so sorry."

Sinking down on the table Remus almost kissed his forehead. He knew though it was something he did to Harry as a child and would confuse him now. He had to even more distance himself from the role of a possible Uncle. He had been thinking most of the night. He was not giving up hope on Harry yet.

He took Harry's hand "I can't deny it hurt a lot cub. I haven't considered it a curse before last night for many years. But I understand."

Harry squeezed the hand "I'm sorry. I know it's not a curse. And Uncle Sev explained about France."

Remus assured him his Uncle was right that Remus wouldn't abandon him. He surprised Harry when he said he would move to France either way. He could take over defence in the fall or wait an extra year and take over when the charms professor retired. If there was a chance Harry would bond with him he would take the second. Life would be easier for the two of them in France. And Harry could come see his family and friends all the time.

Remus swore to Harry he would never force him. He would take this slow and if ever it was too much he would back off. He loved Harry and as much as he hoped to bond one day he repeated it was Harry's choice alone. He didn't need to choose about teaching until mid summer.

Harry was still a bit pale but he nodded "I will try Moony. I will give you a chance."

review


	13. last straws

Harry said the words and he meant them but it was hard. He cared a lot about Remus but he was sure he would never see the man like that. He worried he would hurt the man more. Severus assured him that as long as he continued to be honest with Remus he wouldn't. It was already nearing the end of first term so Harry couldn't swap classes. Remus felt horrible that his mishandling of the situation caused Harry to drop his favourite class. He offered to tutor Harry in private. It would allow Harry to continue to study but also time together. Harry both wanted to study and thought it was a safe way to get to know Remus other then as family.

Christmas time found Harry going home for Christmas for once. Remus was to spend some time at the manor. He wondered what would happen if they mated. Harry confided in his brother to no shock. Godric proved their Uncle right in his support for his brother.

Remus was with the pack near Hogsmeade when he spotted someone "Harry?"

Harry had come from school "Uncle Sev isn't there."

Remus nodded "He is not a chaperone this year. He left for Malfoy manor the day you left."

Fenrir and the pack were as worried as he was. Remus had told them about talking to Harry and what was decided. He hadn't told them what Harry said as he never meant it. His alpha was happy he finally spoke to Harry about it. Like Severus Fenrir encouraged him too long ago. He was happy to know Remus was coming to France even if he waited a year. Fenrir would move them home that summer.

Remus led Harry some where quiet. He could see Harry had a bag with him and it was obvious he hadn't simply come for a visit. He wondered what could have happened in two days time. He really thought the couple was making some progress.

Harry was both angry and upset "They surprised Godric with an early gift. They are off to New York on the 27th. Three tickets to an exclusive party."

Remus sighed "Surely they are home for Christmas? I can't think Godric would leave you on the holiday."

Harry shook his head "Oh no they made a show of how wonderful they were to postpone the trip."

Shaking his head he told himself this would happen. He warned the couple when Harry was hurt they better start acting like parents or they would lose him. They had not come back as promised when they left and had only sent a short owl weeks later. Harry had known they wouldn't come back. It went forgotten with the conversation about the imprint but not for long it seemed.

Fenrir was boiling over. He already considered Harry in their pack. He quite clearly thought they should just take Harry now. Remus reminded his alpha Harry was a minor and that was kidnapping. Others would miss him and it wouldn't help him with Harry either.

Harry missed the conversation as he brooded "I will go to the dorms. I should have known Uncle Sev wouldn't be here."

Remus sighed "The Malfoys will be happy to have you. I will take you to your Uncle. We should send word home so they don't worry about you."

Harry shook his head "I doubt they even notice I am gone."

Assured his parents knew he left and he didn't sneak out Remus went to take him. He knew Harry needed comfort and he had always found that with his Uncle. Remus had once been a good substitute but not since the imprint conversation. Harry was unsure about the new role and hesitant around him. He knew both Harry's Uncle and the Malfoys would be a comfort. To say the Malfoys were shocked to see him was an understatement but happy to have him.

It took two days before any one came. And it was Godric accompanied by Sirius. He was angry with his parents who actually made plans for them to leave for New York that morning. Godric had told them he was not going and commandeered his Uncle to bring him.

Sirius explained to Remus "James showed Godric the new ticket. He told him Harry would be happier here and they shouldn't let it ruin their trip."

* * *

A gift had come from New York for Harry as a peace offering. Remus wondered if it was sinking in for the couple that Harry was an adult nearly. Soon they would have no say as he had a trust fund they couldn't cut off. Remus chose to remain on one more year and move to France when Harry was done school. There was no turning back as he officially accepted the job. He hoped Harry would come with him and was giving him the extra year. Harry continued his extra lessons with him and time with the pack. But Harry still was uncomfortable with any physical contact.

That summer was to mark the coming of age for the twins. Both boys were the center of attention for once on their birthday. They both passed their apparition test. Godric got the family watch as older twin. Harry though was given one from the Prince family from his godfather.

Remus was confused when he was summoned to the manor a week after "What is wrong?"

James rounded on him "I don't care if he is an adult he is still in school. You will return our son."

Remus was confused "I haven't seen Harry since his party. What is going on?"

From the looks and anger the couple knew about the imprint. He looked to Godric who looked both worried and guilt. Remus had a feeling that he had been the one who told his parents about it. He thought there was a fight about it and Harry fled.

He looked to the couple "You know I would never hurt your son. I have not touched him."

Lily sighed "We know and Godric explained after we found Harry's bed empty."

It seems Godric had told them after his brother was found missing. Harry had gone to bed the night before and he hadn't been upset. They had actually seemed to get along for once this summer. Godric went to wake his brother that morning and found his bed empty. Remus was about to ask if they checked with the Malfoys when Draco arrived with his parents and Severus. Sirius had gone for them and explained what was going on.

Godric was in a panic "Harry would not run away especially not after last fall. I mean at Christmas he told us."

Severus snarled when Lily had doubts "I'm surprised you even noticed he was gone. If Godric was not here you probably wouldn't miss him."

James looked ready to punch him "We love our son. You will not go after my wife when our son is missing."

Sirius and the Malfoys tried to calm it down. They agreed with Severus but they all knew something was wrong. Harry would not have run away. He may have been an adult but he would have told his brother at the very least. And he would have come to one of them in the room.

James was pacing "He must have been taken. But by who? And why?"

review


	14. abduction fears

Harry was confused when he started to come around. His head felt like cotton balls were filling it. The only time he felt like this was when he took some potion. He hadn't been sick the night before and he wouldn't have taken any thing for sleep. He had been up watching a movie with his brother and even their dad. His parents had made an effort that summer more then before. He thought it might have to do with the fact he was nearly an adult and he would soon be free of them. If they wanted to have a place in his life when he married and had kids. He would not trust it fully as he was hurt too often.

He came around to notice he was not in bed. Well he was in bed but not his at home or school. He was in a make shift bed and from what he could see he was in some kind of cave. There was light but from torches as he didn't seem to be near the mouth. He looked for his wand but couldn't find it. He tried to apparate but couldn't.

Trying to remain calm he started his way through the cave praying it was not a maze "With my luck there is a dragon."

He tried to remain calm but his imagination was getting away with him. He thought during sorting he was in the right house He loved spending hours reading about adventures but not going on them. He would do any thing to be home with a book. Godric would likely not have been too worried. His brother loved to explore and get into new things. He had never wished for some of his brother's courage as much as now.

Harry saw some men off ten feet when he got to the mouth of the cave. He kept down and he hoped they couldn't see him. He had no idea who they were or where they brought him. He had no idea why he was abducted. His brother was the famous one and no one would confuse them.

He heard one of the voices "We should move him. The wards on this place are nothing."

The other man snapped "Are you the leader?" And when the other was silent. "I didn't think so. We have orders to remain here until he comes back."

A third agreed with the first "I don't see why we can't be home and not camping. It would be even easier to move him when he is still out."

Harry's pulse was racing and he knew he had to find a way out. He had no idea who their leader was but he had no intention of ever meeting him. There must be some kind of wards to stop him from apparating out of here. He would not be taken to where ever their home was. He thought this may have been about his brother after all. They knew what the would face if they hurt Godric but most people now knew how close the twins were.

Harry crept back where he found some supplies. He found some of his things but not his wand. He took a pouch with some food and a blanket he found and hoped he would find help soon. He didn't know the first thing about survival techniques without magic techniques.

He slipped out of the cave and headed into the woods "I wish Remus was here. I should have asked him more about the woods."

He had no idea where he was going but he did his best to cover his tracks. He knew they would come after him. He just hoped they wouldn't notice him gone for some time. By the sounds of it he was not expected to wake up as soon as he had. He had no idea what he had been given but Uncle Sev always said he was a hard patient. He could wake up from a strong dose if he had a bad dream.

What he thought was hours later he stopped. He had no sign of the woods ending soon and no idea if he was going the right way. He took a small bit of the bread from the bag and cupping his hands had some water from the river he came upon. He could see it was evening and with no light he would soon have to stop.

He did stop when he heard voices "He must have come this way. We need to find him before its dark."

A voice that sounded familiar but too distant to make out came "I left you to watch him. I can't believe you allowed him to run."

Harry stayed low to the ground "I need to get out of here."

He was sure he wasn't seen but his foot stepped on old wood and it snapped. He could hear voices coming his way and he knew he had to get out of there soon. He kept down but he was running and running. His heart was on fire in his chest and he didn't know where to go but he kept on the move.

Suddenly a hand snagged him "Now there you are."

* * *

Potter manor was full of worried people. Moody and Tonks had come but they were off duty. The aurors couldn't be called in officially till there was proof he was abducted or missing longer. His friends had all been contacted and no one had seen him. His wand was still in his room. Even if they had been certain before he hadn't run away that was proof. Harry wouldn't have gone without his wand even if he could apparate now.

Lucius called in his security to help Moody and Tonks. It couldn't be official for a day and Moody couldn't use his men or resources. No one knew how he was taken or why. The Potters' ignoring Harry kept him from the public spotlight. Only their school mates really knew.

Remus was anxious and pacing when he turned to Sirius "Where did they go?"

Sirius knew of course who he spoke of. "They never came back down."

The coupe should have been down here helping. Even if they showed little concern for Harry Godric was in bad shape. He was sure someone was after him and took his brother. The war may have been over but there could be people out there. Remus found the couple in Harry's room. Their voices stopped him.

Lily held to James "This is my fault I am being punished. Remus told me we would lose him. He was taken and Severus is right I wouldn't have even noticed."

James tried comforting her "Harry didn't run away. He was kidnapped but we will get him back. I promise we will have our baby back in our arms."

Lily clung to him "I should have known. How did I not know?"

Standing there Remus listened to them. This was why he and Severus always told Harry his parents loved him. They rarely showed it but they did. As he heard James promise to join the hunt and would give up his fortune in ransom Remus believed him. The dad and mum who proudly showed off their newborn twins in the hospital sat in that room now desperate for answers on what happened to him.

Remus came into the room but before he could say something he noticed something under the bed. "What is that?"

review


	15. abductor known

Lily and James were so surprised he came in they didn't hear him at first. They had known someone would come up soon. Really they should have been down with Godric who they knew was in horrific shape. They weren't sure why but it sometimes seemed impossible for them to worry about two sons at the same time. For too many years they over looked that and Harry suffered. Godric was the one with the career and who seemed to need the attention. Harry was always so quiet and never complained. They took it for being independent and ignored the fact it was their baby's way of coping with always being forgotten.

Remus knelt down and picked up what was under the bed. When he stood up he looked at the pendant he held. For a moment he thought it was Harry's. He wore it even to bed and may have fallen off when he was taken from his bed.

Lily looked at it "My son wears that. Godric told us it was a gift from your pack."

Between Godric and Remus the couple knew he was a shifter and the rest "This isn't his."

James heard the snarl in his voice "You had your pack take him? I will have you in prison for this."

Lily put a hand on her husband to calm him. Though he hadn't told them he was a shifter or about the pack they knew him. He was like a brother to them. And they both knew like Godric did that Remus would never force Harry to bond. Any one could tell from his snarling that he had no part in this. And if they brought in the aurors it would be worse. The entire pack could face death and they wouldn't have that on them.

Remus couldn't believe this was happening. Even in human form he could smell the wolf whose pendant it was. He would know the scent any where. He first smelled it when bit as a little boy. It was the scent of his alpha.

Remus looked at the couple "Fenrir took him."

James moved to the door "I'm sorry Remus but I am calling in the aurors. I will make sure they only take down Fenrir. I won't allow my son to be forced."

Remus stopped him "Fenrir won't bite him. He thinks he is protecting Harry from you."

The couple stopped and Remus saw the pain and anger in them. He explained Fenrir was with him when Harry came at Christmas. Even if human Fenrir and the others already considered Harry a member of their pack. Fenrir had told Remus they should take him as his own family obviously didn't care about him or enough. Remus had told his alpha there were many who loved him and as a minor it was kidnapping.

James left the door and came back over. Lily had sunk down onto the bed in pained shock and he joined her. Lily had blamed herself and now Remus confirmed she was right. She had taken off to the US on Christmas without Harry. She had left him once again.

James looked up "If Harry wants to bond with you we will support him. But even if seventeen he is still a child and in school. I want my son."

Remus was not calming "Let me do this. The pack will have gone home to France. I will bring Harry home."

Lily looked up "Will they let you take him?"

For a moment Remus thought about when Fenrir gave Harry his pendant. He had wondered if his alpha was into Harry. But his alpha would never steal an imprinted mate from a member of his pack. He was sure Fenrir took Harry both for Harry and Remus. The wolf must have thought Harry would be safer and happier with the pack. Remus told him they couldn't take him before as it was kidnapping. So they waited until Harry was a legal adult and pounced.

Remus was relieved when James promised not to send aurors in "One way or another I will bring Harry home to you."

* * *

Fenrir had been furious when he found the cub missing. He had gone to make sure the village was ready for them. He had left three of his men to protect Harry. He hadn't liked stealing Harry in the middle of the night but it had to be done. He was a member of them and being abused Fenrir knew Remus was reluctant to act but part was fear of driving Harry away. Fenrir thought this would help. Harry would be safe with them where he belonged and he wouldn't blame Remus. He would come live with them and soon he would want to mate and be bitten. But when he came for Harry he found he fled.

He and his men went to find him. Not all wolves had magic but the ones with him did. He knew the woods could be a risk and the cub had no wand. Fenrir noticed his pendant was missing as they searched and knew he must have dropped it. Well Remus would have come soon any ways.

He caught up with Harry and snagged him "There you are."

Harry fought him "Let go of me."

He knew Harry was so busy fighting he had not seen who held him. Fenrir sent up a signal for the men to head for the village. Moments before he apparated Harry calmed enough to look. He saw confusion in his eyes before they apparated. Fenrir had to steady him.

Harry pulled away "It was you. Why did you kidnap me? And where am I?"

Fenrir tried to calm him down "I took you from a place where you were ignored and hurt. This is our village and your new home."

Harry was boiling over "This is not my home. You can't abduct me and simply think I'll mate with Moony. I want to go home."

He found though Fenrir had apparated them in he couldn't out. He couldn't believe this. For a moment he wondered if Remus was in on this. Maybe he wasn't as patient as he claimed. Harry shook away the thought Remus would never do this to him. He would never take Harry away from his home and family. His parents may not be the best but he loved them. And there was his Uncle and brother. Not to mention Nemo and his owl. And school He reminded Fenrir of all.

Fenrir simply led him to a hut "Remus will soon come and I am sure you will soon be happy. Maybe you will attend the school Moony wants to teach at."

review


	16. confronting Fenrir

Harry was not happy at all. He didn't care about their reasoning he wanted to go home. He was allowed to move around in the village but he was still a prisoner. They seemed to be under the delusion they could kidnap him and he would be happy about it. He loved the pack and he knew they didn't mean to hurt him but they did. Remus had always told him as alpha Fenrir took his role as protector very strongly. He would die to protect any member of his pack. And from the moment Remus imprinted on a newborn Harry he had been considered a member of the pack. Even if he was a human he was to be protected. Wolves took their cubs even more seriously. Harry still being a child made the issue even more.

It had been a day since he had come to the village. He was a 'guest' in Fenrir's hut. The wolf had done all he could to calm Harry but he was having none of it. Fenrir actually had to smile at his stubbornness. He thought the spirit made Harry even more suited to be one of them.

Fenrir brought him over some food "You need to eat cub. Starving yourself will not help any thing.'

Harry refused the food "I am not touching any thing until I am home."

A voice cut home "You will be home for lunch."

Harry's head snapped up and he saw Remus coming. He had known even before Fenrir confirmed it that Moony wasn't involved. He wanted Harry to fall in love Remus was more then aware that taking Harry from all he loved wouldn't help. It would simply make Harry more scared about being bitten in the end. Ignoring Fenrir Harry got up and ran to him. There had been distance since the imprint talk but.

Remus took Harry into his arms. He knew he had to be careful. He loved his pack and he didn't want to be cast out from them. But he was taking Harry home one way or another. It wasn't simply a promise to Harry's parents.

He looked at Fenrir "What have you done? You could have brought the aurors down on the pack. You can't just take him."

Fenrir came over "The humans couldn't come into our lands and Harry is one of us. I didn't steal him."

Remus snarled "So Harry left of his own free will? You didn't take him by stealth from his bed?"

Fenrir sighed "They don't care about him Remus. He belongs here. You will both stay and soon we will celebrate a bond."

Harry was trembling next to Remus. He was scared not even Remus would get him out of here. He loved the pack but he wasn't ready to live here with them. He had another year of school not to mention his loved ones back home.

Remus was not backing down "His parents have faults but they love him. And they will do any thing to get him back."

Fenrir voiced what many others seemed to be thinking "They don't want him but back as a possession."

Remus shook his head "His parents and brother are sick with worry. What would any of us do if this was one of our pups missing?"

Fenrir may not have mated but most of the others had. Though purebloods were usually peaceful they would kill to protect their pups. Even if they doubted what Remus said about the couple they knew of Harry's Uncle and brother.

Fenrir stopped him from leaving with Harry "He is one of us and I am not sending him back. It is my responsibility to protect the pups in my pack."

Remus put Harry behind him "I am taking Harry home to his family. Unless you are trying to claim my mate."

Murmurs ran through the pack and Harry could see a dangerous look in Fenrir. Imprinting was a sacred bond and it was considered unheard of to interfere. For an alpha to try and claim the mate of one of his pack was worse. It was grounds for him to be challenged as leader.

Remus looked to him "I know you meant well and I love this pack. But kidnapping Harry will never convince Harry to be one of us. Let me take him home."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

James wasn't sure about this. Lily and Severus both tried to convince him to trust Remus. James thought he needed to get the aurors involved and go for his son. He knew Remus meant what he said about never forcing Harry and doing all he could to bring him home. It wasn't Remus he doubted but the others. He worried Remus' alpha wouldn't let Harry go and would fight. James could admit he felt helpless. He failed his son so many times.

James and Lily were with their son and Sirius in the den alone. Moody and Tonks remained even if they knew where Harry was. Severus had come into the room but every one else was else where in the manor. They knew the family needed some space right now.

Lily looked at a photo of the twins "Maybe he doesn't want to come home."

Godric spoke up when his dad took his mum into his arms "Harry is scared to bond and he loves us. He will want to come home."

Lily clutched the picture to her. She had never felt so helpless in all of her life. She may never have been the best mum to Harry but he was as precious to her as Godric. She swore to Merlin if her son came home she would prove it. She knew he was grown and soon would be on his own but he was her baby.

They were all cut from their own thoughts by a voice in the door "Mum."

Lily looked up to see a shaken Harry in the door "Oh sweet heart."

Both Lily and James went across the room. Remus had told Harry what shape his parents were in. He had sworn to Harry they were miserable and willing to do all they could to get him home. Harry was still so reluctant as he had been hurt too many times by them before. James turned to thank Remus when Godric and Severus claimed Harry. They hadn't only meant it about doing better by their son. They would also support if Harry bonded and even was bit.

Remus admitted "I was worried I'd have to challenge Fenrir. I reminded him he wasn't protecting Harry. All he was doing was hurting him. Bonding will always be Harry's choice."

review


	17. pack visit

The couple had been true to their word so far. They had spent a lot of time with Harry. They were reminded they couldn't focus only on one son. Harry got more attention but his brother was happy. After nearly sixteen years of stealing almost every bit of time he owed it to his brother. Harry was wary and held back. A few years ago he would have been so happy for it. But he had come to see his family was his brother and Uncle as well as extended like the Malfoys. When he wanted to come home it was to them. But these were still his parents and grandparents for his kids. And while he wasn't about to risk trusting them too much he gave it a chance. It was still in some ways for his brother as Godric was happy his parents were finally trying. But for once it was also about himself too.

His parents were reluctant when Remus asked to take Harry over night. They knew they really had no say but the abduction was fresh. They supported Harry with Remus if he chose. But Remus wanted to take Harry to the pack. They would be back in the UK for a few days.

Harry was no more certain then they were "Are you sure?"

Remus nodded "Fenrir knows he made a mistake. He is worried he hurt you. I promise we can leave at any time."

Harry came with him "I love them I know they meant well."

Remus assured him the pack knew it was a mistake. They all loved Harry and very few agreed with Fenrir. They had seen him so upset and known they should send him home. He wasn't an adult to them but he was old enough to have a say. It brought so much concern and Remus wasn't the only one to question it. Remus had been worried he may have to challenge. But common sense and love for Harry won out in the end.

The pack was at their old village. It had been home for many years but France was where they belonged. Remus had been spending full moons here. The pack wanted Harry to come on the full moon in a week to get used to it. He knew they weren't forced to transform but he wasn't ready.

Fenrir came their way "I am happy you came cub. I had worried you may not trust us."

Harry was a bit shaky "Remus reminded me I could leave at any time. I care about you all."

Fenrir smiled "You and Moony will be guests tonight in my hut. I assume much more an invitation."

Harry looked a bit sheepish as he remembered some broken pottery "I promise to leave your hut in one piece."

Moony gave an odd look as neither had told him about the incident. Fenrir was happy he had mostly wood and not pottery or he would have no dishes left. Harry hadn't ever had such bad manners even when he was little. Remus gave them an odd look but he didn't press. He was just happy Harry was willing to come with him. The pack was a part of who he was. Even if they lived and worked at Beauxbautons if the bonded the pack would always be a part of that.

Harry commented on how big the hut Fenrir had in both. The alpha explained it belonged to the alpha and they usually mated. Unless unfit to lead it was usually a son of an alpha who took over one day. Fenrir's father had been before him. Remus remembered being worried over the pendant Fenrir wanted more.

Fenrir sighed "It isn't unknown for an alpha to adopt an heir. Those I created are like children to me. As would be their future cubs."

Remus saw Harry change color a bit from that "I think the meal is ready. I am sure the rest of the pack is waiting."

Harry's color returned to normal "I think I actually have an appetite this time."

As Harry went out the door Fenrir was about to apologize but Remus stopped him. Harry had asked a question and Fenrir had answered honestly. Harry had no only come to work on feeling more comfortable but also to learn more about them. Remus taught him a lot but in a way Fenrir had the right idea. Harry needed to spend time with them on their turf for once. They just had to do it when he was willing and not kidnap him as they had.

Fenrir put a hand on him "I have long seen you like a son. It is another reason I took him. It distresses me to see you in pain."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry looked around him for the first time. He had been around the pack a lot but not in their own homes. Well except his trip to France he would rather forget. He didn't think any one who came here could think of them as monsters. They lived as a communal and there was such peace. Harry couldn't see living there full time. He assumed it had to do with growing up so different. But Remus planned to teach at Beauxbautons. Harry couldn't help but see finding sanctuary.

He watched Remus later as he was in form. He was playing with some of the smaller pups. He hadn't realized really that he was staring until Fenrir came over to sit with him. He too had been watching Remus play with the kids as he was a natural.

Fenrir smiled "He will make an amazing dad one day. I know how much he would love cubs."

Harry wasn't put off by the comment as he once may have been "I know."

Fenrir put a hand on his arm "I didn't mean for that to sound like pressure."

Being here was a subtle reminder of what Remus gave up for him. He knew Remus didn't choose to imprint but it still could not be easy to wait. And now his pack was moving. He wouldn't have lived with them in France but still had them close. He was remaining in the UK with all the prejudices and without his pack for Harry.

Harry shook his head "I know you're not. It is nice to see what he is like here."

Fenrir smiled "He told me with you and your Uncle was the closest he gets to this. He doesn't have to be less then he is."

Harry felt a pang when he remembered what he said to Remus when he found out. Remus had been hurt because Harry was one of two who accepted who he was. Harry's parents now knew he was a shifter but their love was still in spite and not because of. For them it made it easier to accept their son may become one.

Fenrir went to stand but he added "You are always welcome even if you remain human. I hope you know that."

review


	18. future plans

Senior year was unique for many reasons. There were of course more freedoms as they could leave campus evenings and weekends. The town had grown in the past few years. Harry had made head boy to the surprise of no one of course. All his friends were looking towards work and Harry couldn't really. He had no idea what country to look in. He knew Remus was of course hoping for France. Godric reminded his brother he loved France and he and their parents as well a Draco and Uncle Severus would come all the time. It wasn't simply what country he wanted to live in but not totally sure what he wanted to do. He would never be an auror like his brother was looking at. He considered teaching but even there he wasn't certain on a subject or even if there would be an opening.

Remus had been spending time in France. He knew Harry was conflicted about work and not simply mating. He had convinced Harry to come one weekend before Christmas. Harry got the chance to see the palace that housed the school. He met with Maxime and even if not thinking mating he came home with answers.

He spoke to his parents on Christmas eve "I have decided to move to France in the Fall."

Lily was surprised "You know we meant it about supporting you if you bonded. I am simply surprised you chose so fast."

Harry shook his head "I haven't decided on that yet. But I have been offered a position."

He shared a look both with his Uncle and brother. Severus would have considered offering to apprentice Harry but he wasn't about to retire in three years. He also knew if there was any chance for him and Remus it was in France. Harry loved to work in the lab with his Uncle and likely would continue when home but decided teaching potions may not be for him. Oddly enough the class Remus would be free of in France Harry wanted. Remus was good at runes but he was a marauder and loved practical classes. Maxime told Harry her teacher was retiring in the next two years and would apprentice him. The school had a few older teachers. Charms had retired that summer and of course defence would this coming summer. Hogwarts would be facing the same thing in a few years.

Lily and James were surprised but happy. They could admit they had never known their son's favourite class. He had dropped it last year over confusion with Remus but returned to the actual class now. Their son was a book worm who was a born Ravenclaw so they shouldn't have been surprised.

James held his son "France is a quick trip. I promise your mum and I will come visit when ever welcome."

Harry accepted a hug from them "I hope so."

Severus knew some of the old doubts came up so he broke in "I hope you don't think you're taking Nemo. I have become very attatched."

Harry laughed and thought Nemo may agree. He had been given permission for Nemo to move into the head's tower. Before he was only allowed a cat because he lived with Severus. But Nemo had not got along with Hermione's cat and was back in the dungeons. The cat lived with his Uncle all year around. He thought he may have to consider a new cat. He wasn't sure Nemo would take too well to a move.

For once Harry opened his gifts from the pack in front of his parents. They had seen his wooden animals but it never occurred to them where they had come from. Harry had a whole zoo of magical and muggle animals. He could see them being played with by his kids one day.

Remus saw him quiet for a bit "Is something wrong Harry?"

Harry shook his head "No just picturing kids with these one day."

Such an innocent comment but it made them both blush. Harry remembered watching Remus with the cubs on his first trip to the village. It had been the last since they move. Harry promised even if not ready for bonding he would come to the pack's real home when in France. Fenrir promised he was always welcome even if he was never bit. That went further into an assurance even if he chose someone other then Remus.

Sirius was the one who broke up the moment this time but as a big child "Gifts are done. Come on I wan to go play in the snow."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry and Remus began spending more and more time together. It wasn't about their relationship or totally. Harry of course wanted to ace ancient runes now that he would be teaching it in two years. He went into town on weekends and still managed his house team but he spent most evenings with Remus or Severus. He wasn't kidding about leaving Nemo. As much as Severus sometimes protested he was not a cat person he definitely liked Nemo as much as the cat loved him.

Harry and Remus had been up late a few weeks before Harry's exams. He had been helping Remus mark some of his exams. Remus liked the class but he didn't have a passion for it. It was necessity for work and an interest to teach that led him to it. Harry on the other hand had a real drive to teach it.

Remus called for some tea when done "I think we should call it quits. All the papers are lookin the same."

Harry laughed "That could be a good thing. It would mean they did it right."

Or wrong Remus reminded him. Like arithmancy the class basically had right or wrong answers for the most part. He had never seen an entire class pass or fail before. He knew when the runes became a blur his eyes were tired. James and Sirius used to look at his homework and tell him it looked like a blur all of the time. He wouldn't have got half as much done without Harry helping him. It was third year so he hadn't even needed the key.

Harry sipped at the tea "You love this so much you can keep it and I can teach defence."

Remus snorted at that "I can only imagine. I think you are the only senior to ever drop defence."

Even if he hadn't Harry was never a fan of practical classes. He had skill and Filius wondered if he might have some minor water elementals for he was amazing with water charms but he would never teach. The closest would be potions which was a practical just of another sort. Harry and Remus had slowly become more comfortable again. They were both happy they could sit an laugh like this still.

Remus had no idea what possessed him but when Harry went to leave Remus brushed him with a kiss "Goodnight."

review


	19. another kiss

The kiss had been nothing but a brush but left Harry blushing and silent. He calmed down as best as he could but left. He was confused at how he felt about the kiss. He hadn't wanted to say something before he had time to think about it all. He hurt Remus and almost lost him over his confusion with the imprint talk. He cared about Remus as family all his life but he was starting to see more in him. He didn't wan to say or do something to hurt him.

He couldn't sleep well the night before. He knew his Uncle would be in his lab early in the morning. He loved his brother but there were things he couldn't talk to him about. His Uncle had known about the imprint for years. And other then Harry was the only one who fully accepted Remus.

Severus looked up when he came into the lab "Put on an apron and start on the slugs."

Harry did but some how he knew what was happening "Moony spoke to you."

Severus looked up from his work "We had tea last night."

He said it casually but Harry knew it hadn't been simple tea. It had been much later then the two of them would have had tea normally. He was reminded it wasn't all about him. Severus wasn't simply his Uncle. He and Remus had been friends since they were eleven years old. For Remus it was like when Harry went to his twin to talk. Remus may have been a marauder but he was closer to Severus. It was oddly another thing they had in common.

Severus watched Harry and found some hope he didn't seem too upset about all of this. Remus hadn't come to him for help with Harry. He had come for himself. Both Remus and Severus would miss their closeness when Remus moved. But they would always be like brothers.

Severus motioned to work "I had a feeling you may come down to my lab."

Harry worked for a bit before he finally spoke "Moony kissed me last night."

Severus looked up slightly "And? Should I be ready to go hex him?"

Harry laughed a little at that "No I mean it was barely a kiss. He didn't pressure me."

Or scare you Severus added in his head. He could tell the time the two spent together had been working more and more. So had the time Harry spent with the pack. Harry not only came to understand the wolves more from that. But he also saw the true Remus.

Severus accepted the slugs "How did you feel about the kiss? I mean I know you said you felt no pressure."

Harry was silent for a bit but he finally admitted "I guess I kind of liked it. I mean I was scared I would be repulsed by it."

Severus understood Harry of course. He knew Harry was never really scared of Remus not in the sense he would be forced. It had only been from the shock of finding about it all. He was worried about being bitten as there would be some minor pain involved with it and the first transformation. He was more worried about the attraction part. Remus always was mentor and not Uncle to him. But it was still a change to try and consider him as a husband.

Severus put the potion in stasis and took Harry into his rooms. He knew now Harry go that out he needed to talk. Nemo came to Harry for a preliminary snuggle before taking up a spot in Severus' lap. Severus knew he would have to get his nephew a new cat.

Severus called for some breakfast "I know it must be a bit confusing. But it isn't a bad thing if you have started to be attracted."

Harry blushed a bit from his words "I know."

Severus squeezed his hand "There is no rush for you to bond even if you admit an attraction."

Harry was spending the summer in the UK until two weeks before next term. Severus who had decided long ago to divide his Prince money between his godsons gave Harry part early as the Princes had a house in France. The title and main part of the estate would be Harry's. Remus was going right away though he would be home for things like the twins' eighteenth birthday of course.

Severus smiled "He knows you aren't upset. Focus on your exams for now and this summer explore the kiss."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

To the surprise of no one Harry was top student with Hermione right on his toes. Hermione and Draco were off to law school in the fall. Both of them promised to come visit him in France all of the time. Godric had been accepted into auror training. The Potter twins were going to Australia for a few weeks before their birthday. It was the first time for Harry and their first trip without their parents as well. It was a chance for them to spend time together before Harry moved.

The trip had been amazing. Harry may have been more into reading adventures then going on them but his brother got him to try. They went diving and surfing and a number of other activities. By request of both sons their parents came for the last few days. Back home they had two parties. One was the usual and second a going away.

Harry protested as the second had been a surprise "I had my trip and birthday."

Lily kissed her son "We wanted you to know how proud we are of you."

Up until last year he was all but forgotten by his parents on his birthday. He was included the last two years but they wanted to do more. Like after his abduction they made an effort for some one on one time. A party wasn't but it was just for him and had the same effect. Once again the couple knew Harry was a grown up. The fact he was moving hit home. They didn't want him to leave and forget. They wanted to come for a wedding and grandkids.

Harry was touched. The only red heads in sight were the twins who were friends to both Godric and Harry. Ron was jealous but the guests were for Harry. He was stuck working for his dad and furious Godric chose to share a place with dean and Seamus not him.

Fred clapped Harry on the back "Sorry to see you go mate. Thought we had an inside man at school."

Harry laughed "You could always branch into the foreign market. I am sure French kids could use a laugh too."

Remus came over as the twins mulled over the possibilities. He handed Harry a gift "Even if I am moving too. Though I think your Uncle out did me."

Knowing Nemo would not go any where Severus bought Harry a new cat. Harry got over his fears of owls long ago but he still preferred cats. The new smoky kitten looked like Nemo when his Uncle first bought him. This cat would live with Harry from day one and always be his. Harry had as always looked to his books. He had chosen to name his new cat Ajax. Harry found a beautiful set of three ancient runes books.

He surprised even himself when he kissed Remus but only a brush like before. "Thank you."

review


	20. French life

Moving to France was the biggest change in Harry's life. He knew being away from his brother and Uncle would be a big change. But he was reminded he was a grown up. He was excited about the job and would allow him to be near Remus. His brother and Uncle would come visit and he would be home on holidays. Even if not for Remus work was here. Neither his Uncle or the runes professor at Hogwarts planned to retire in the next few years. He would have been left without a job when done. Harry's Uncle came with him to France. The six bedroom manor from the Princes he had been given was near Paris while the school was in the mountains in the South. Between the pack and the UK Harry wasn't certain how often it would be used but happy to have it.

Beauxbautons was more of a palace like Versailles then a castle. Harry had his own apartments on the second floor of the west wing. Two walls of bookcases and windows out onto the pitch filled the sitting room and there was an airy bedroom and bathroom.

Remus was happy to have him there "I am right next door. How does it feel?"

Harry looked around "Odd. I mean living in the head's tower helped but still odd."

Remus smiled "You are always welcome in my rooms when it feels lonely."

Harry blushed a bit from the comment but he was smiling. They both remembered his birthday when Harry kissed him. Harry turned and started placing his collection on the top of a cabinet set within the book cases. Some photos including from the summer and the collection as well as pieces here and there were helping to make it feel at home. Ajax had already laid claim to one of the window seat where the kitten was now napping in the sun. There were some nice perks to the school. The magic here didn't interfere with muggle items. He had a small television and he knew the school had a few computers in the library.

Remus took him for a tour when he was settled in. It would be much easier to find his way around with no moving stairs. The students wouldn't be back for another week so the school was nearly empty as even some of the teachers were not there.

Remus took him onto the grounds "The pack is only a few hours away. It is a short apparition."

Harry turned to look at him "I'm sorry you have been away from them so long for me."

Remus ran a hand down his face "I don't regret it for a moment. I can admit the job and freedoms here are nice but I would do it all again."

He could have tried to ignore his wolf side and try to find love else where. He had watched most people his age raising kids. He wasn't like Sirius who was a born bachelor and preferred to spoil nephews over having his own kids. Remus always wanted to have children of his own. It had been hard waiting for Harry to grow up. The pack move had only been an year and he dealt with the prejudices since he was a kid.

Remus took Harry and kissed him. It wasn't a brush like the two previous kisses. The kiss may not have been returned pressure wise but Harry hadn't pulled back from the kiss either. When he pulled back Harry may have had some color in his cheeks but a smile.

Remus looked back at the castle "Maybe we should go back in."

Harry stopped him "I would like to continue unless you have some work."

Remus gave him an out as he was still worried "No I have finished all my prep work."

They would both be missing Severus more and more. Of course Remus as like a brother and Harry as his Uncle. But they had both turned to him when they needed an ear on this. He was only an owl away like Godric but it was still a change. Severus thought it would be good for them. They were both worried about hurting the other person. They needed to be able to lean how to deal with their feelings together.

Remus finally directed him back to the school "The others will be expecting us in the hall soon for dinner."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The move had been a change but a good one. Harry loved apprenticing under Professor Cronin and he settled well into life there. He had spent a weekend at the manor and a few with the pack. Draco and Godric had both come down but he was making friends here. The staff had a few apprentices and younger teachers due to the number who retired. Fleur Delacaur-Krum was the new transfiguration professor. Godric was jealous as she was also married to Viktor Krum. Fleur was three years older but she had become a good friend for him. Remus was happy to see him settling in so well.

Remus and Harry had been growing so much closer as well. Harry had initiated a number of kisses but they were always a brush of a kiss. The two of them were spending Christmas in the UK. Like Hogwarts there were a number of teachers who lived there all year around so they would chaperone. The two went to Potter manor.

Lily was so happy to see her son "Your father and I are coming down at Easter as promised."

Harry smiled and returned the hug "I will be happy to have you."

James looked as the twins hugged "It is so nice to have you both home."

Godric was top of his class in auror training. He planned to be an instructor when he was done and not a street auror. He was full of stories including his animagus lessons to become a falcon. It was just like the twins to have the same career in a way just reflecting their differences. Harry would teach ancient runes to school kids. His brother was looking at teaching glamour spells and other disguise techniques to future aurors. Lily and James were so proud of both.

Severus had a surprise for Harry "Someone was missing you. He didn't like being forgotten."

Harry laughed and took Nemo "I have missed you too fur ball. But there is too much sun for you. No dungeons in France."

He didn't think Ajax would take kindly to an intrusion of another cat. He may have been only a kitten but he was already marking his territory. Severus had no intention to part with the cat. He just thought to bring him since he would be here for a week.

Severus shared a smile with Remus and went over to him "I'm happy things have been going so well for you."

review


	21. more steps

Remus had hoped his patience would be rewarded and slowly but surely it was. By the end of Harry's first year as an apprentice they were actually dating. It seemed odd to say it as they had been kissing for some time by then. They were still low key about it though. The school had no problems with co-workers of course and Madam Maxime actually knew. They weren't hiding it from them on purpose. The two of them were simply new to their relationship. They planned to spend half the summer in France and half in the UK. Harry was slowly starting to refer to France as home. Harry planned to actually make use of his manor as well as time with the Pack. He was going to the UK in August. His brother was all for their birthday in France that year. His guests would come for a few days.

On the evening the students left Harry was in for a surprise. He knew Viktor well as his wife had become Harry's closest friends in France. But the two of them had never hung out. Viktor noticed Harry didn't really have any male friends in France. He invited him to go out with Viktor and some quidditch buddies for a drink.

Harry was a bit unsure about this but Fleur laughed "I promise my husband doesn't bite. He needs to get the wild streak out before our baby comes."

He was about to comment he doubted Viktor would be tamed when her words sunk in "A baby?"

Viktor smiled "We will be welcoming our own son or daughter by Christmas break. Fleur is convinced I should be a stay at home dad."

He had been playing for a French team for a few years and still on the Bulgarian national team in the summers. He was only twenty three so still quite young and could have another decade or more. He was considering retirement and playing only for his national team. One of the teams offered him an assistant coaching position for next season. It would mean almost no travel and with a baby on the way he was considering. He would still play summers and be home more often for the baby.

Harry went a deep shade of red when Viktor said they needed to find him a man. He never went out much except when someone came from the UK for a visit. He was never going to find a boyfriend if he never got out. Harry realized the intention of today.

Harry finally admitted "I am already seeing someone. Remus and I have been dating."

Viktor turned to his wife "I see I was wrong. The plan worked."

Fleur laughed at his confusion "Most of the staff guessed long ago. We have been trying to get you to admit it."

Though the age was still much the relationship was not seen as odd here. They had never seen Remus and Harry in their old roles before Harry came of age. The laws were not the only change here. France not only treated werewolves as full members of society but a lot knew of their culture. Fleur likely knew more then most due to her veela blood. She guessed about an imprint due to age and the rest which Harry confirmed.

Viktor convinced Harry to still come out. He had not really had a friend to introduce Harry to. If Fleur had been wrong he and his friends had been set to find him a man. Harry may not need a man but he needed to have some fun and having some male friends wouldn't be a bad thing.

Harry gave in and nodded "But my brother is going to be green in envy. You have been his favourite player for years."

Viktor clapped him on the back "Well imagine what he says when you tell him you're godfather to my child."

He swore Harry to keep his mouth shut. He and Fleur had already spoken of a few things. Fleur's sister was too young to be godmother. Fleur had only known Harry for a year but was close to him. Harry assured Viktor he would never tell Fleur her husband had loose lips.

Viktor looked to his friends when they came into the bar "It seems my wife was right as usual. It seems we don't have to play match maker after all."

* * *

It felt odd but Harry liked it. He was hosting not only his party but company for a weekend in his manor. His parents and brother as well a the Malfoys and Severus had come. Hermione and the twins as well. Harry had inspired them to expand into France. They had recently opened a second shop but were considering one in Paris in a year or so. Ron was trying to convince them to let him run it but Lee who helped manage the original shop in Hogsmeade now George was in London would be the choice if they did. Ron had got them to hire him when fired from his ministry job but he lasted a week. He found even his dad or brothers as a boss couldn't save him. He was now working janitorial work at night for the bank and living in staff housing.

They were not having a conventional party. They had a dinner at the manor before they went drinking. Viktor came and Godric was indeed jealous. He wasn't bad though. Being the BWL he dealt with being famous all of his life. He wasn't one to ask for an autograph or hound Viktor. Harry's family was happy to see not only work but his life was going well. He admitted he and Remus were becoming so much closer.

Harry and Remus were still in France three days before Christmas. Harry wouldn't miss the birth of his first godchild "I am glad he is finally here."

Fleur smiled and agreed she was four days late "I am happy you put off your trip to be here."

Harry was handed the baby. He had already officially been asked by Fleur. "I wouldn't miss my godson's big entrance."

The baby was Fleur only in his coloring. He was a little blonde miniature of his dad. The couple had chosen to name their son Beau Viktor Krum. Beau of course meant handsome in French. With Viktor's features but Fleur's blonde hair and blue eyes there was no doubt he would be just that. Harry and Remus took a walk after. They planned to leave for the UK tomorrow now that Beau was here.

Remus looked a bit distant but he stopped Harry when he worried "Just thinking what a nice Christmas gift he was."

Harry knew Remus was in fact thinking about the kids he long wanted "I hope when we have a son he has your nose."

Remus was stunned by his words "Our son?"

Harry wasn't ready to marry yet but he could see it now. Remus agreed they would have an actual wedding by wizard terms and a werewolf bond if Harry ever agreed. The thought of being bitten still scared Harry a bit. Remus had assured him he didn't have to be bitten when they married or ever really. The pack assured Harry more then once he was always welcome as a full human and even if not with Remus.

Remus held him close "And your eyes."

review


	22. next steps

Harry only had a few weeks left before he was an apprentice no more. He would be Professor Potter in the fall. As odd as it sounded Remus went to James for his blessing. James was in France both for work and to see his son. It was a bit awkward asking his best friend permission to propose to his son. It was for James as well. The couple knew about the imprint for three years now. They also knew from their son he was ready for this. Remus would have the human wedding and wolf ceremony so he followed all traditions. James was happy to give his blessing. He knew Remus loved and would take care of his son. And the thought of Harry bitten no longer bothered them either. They had seen Remus in true form down in France and that their son could have a normal life.

For a second year the twins celebrated in France before Harry came to the UK. Godric was done basic auror training and in the fall was starting to train as an officer but still with the intention to teach. He was still single. Draco and Hermione were the shock as they came as a couple. Both were done law school and while Draco was going to work for his dad Hermione took a job with the ministry. The Malfoys never had a problem with their heir dating a muggle born.

Harry looked around "Have you seen Remus Uncle Sev? I am starting to be nervous."

Severus laughed "You sound like it is the Weasley twins we are talking about."

Harry smirked "I recall you mentioning more then once that the marauders were worse. And speaking of the twins where are they?"

Severus shook his head "You are too young to think conspiracies. I am sure Remus is over with the pack."

Conspiracy it was without a doubt. They all knew what Remus had planned. He wanted not only Harry's loved ones but the pack to be there. Harry would have been suspicious of them all together any other way. He was hoping they would bond on the solstice and have a human wedding the day before or after. It would allow them for a honeymoon in the school year. He knew or hoped Harry was ready for this. The others convinced him Harry was.

Severus noticed the cue and he Draco came over as well. The Potter twins were really the only ones who didn't know. Godric was horrible when it came to keeping a secret from his brother. Hermione didn't know either as they didn't trust her with either twin.

Harry was surprised when he was taken into a secluded side garden that was an herb garden "Now what are you up to?"

Severus smiled "Just giving an old friend a hand."

Harry was amazed to find the garden transformed. There were reminders of back home every where. The one tree had literally become the family tree. There were photographs of him and Remus with every one they loved hanging on ribbons like Christmas ornaments. Instead of the normal herbs there were all of Harry's favourite flowers. He was totally in tears when Hedwig flew in with a Ravenclaw pendant and Nemo appeared in Gryffindor robes.

Remus spoke when Harry looked around in shock and wonder "Missing someone?"

Harry turned not only to find Remus but Ajax in Beauxbautons robes "What is all of this?"

Remus kissed him "My attempt at being romantic."

Harry thought it was quite romantic though he wasn't sure why. His birthday party surrounded by his family was an odd place for it. Remus motioned for him to look at his cat's collar. For the first time Harry noticed a simple platinum band with a few small diamonds set into it but flat so inset.

Remus took the ring and went to one knee "I have loved you all your life. You have made it worth my wait. I want to marry and spend my life with you."

Harry had been scared he could never see Remus as more then a mentor but he had fallen deeply in love "Yes."

Remus put the ring on and standing took him into his arms "I have never been so happy."

The twins could not use fireworks as it was afternoon. Instead they used a new spell on a fountain near by. The water from the fountain started coming up in colored bubbles of all shapes and forms. He heard clapping and he understood Remus had wanted for them to share the moment with those they loved.

His brother was so happy for him "I better get to be your best man."

* * *

Remus and Harry were to be married on boxing day. Their honeymoon would be shorter but they wanted Christmas at home and for Beau's first birthday. They were to have two weddings and two honeymoons. The second honeymoon would be in the summer when they had more time. The Malfoys were giving them both trips as a gift. Lily and James were helping to plan and pay for the human wedding ceremony which was to be in the UK. Lily came to France a few times for plans. It was an excuse as she could have done it by owl but it meant a lot to Harry.

The wolf bond would be a few days earlier. They wanted to have it on the solstice as it was the holiday the pack celebrated. It also happened to be on a full moon. Harry noticed Remus never mentioned that and he knew why. Remus wanted him to feel no pressure.

Remus looked worried the day before the solstice when he brought it up "I am not tricking you or..."

Harry cut him off with a kiss "I know. And while still a bit scared I want to."

Remus was shocked "You mean it? You know you don' have to."

Harry's brother and parents as well as Uncle came. They could not be at the ceremony but were here to support before. He had spoken to them all and even his parents supported it. They were worried before as they saw how Remus was persecuted. But they saw in France werewolves had the same rights. They had the same work and hospital rooms. Like his parents Harry may have never if they remained in the UK but the continent and other places like North America were so much more open.

It was his Uncle and brother who helped him. He realized he wasn't actually scared of the being a wolf but the bite. He would be a shifter surrounded by their kind but the bite and first turn would have small pain.. He realized even in a hundred years the fear wouldn't go away. It was a fear to face.

Remus touched his face "I will be with you all night. Me and the pack will help you embrace it I promise."

Harry knew "I never doubted. I know there was always pain and not a shifter because you were alone."

Remus nodded "Our children when we have them will be like a pureblood baby. They will never suffer I promise."

Kids was another reason Harry chose. If he was turned before they had kids their children would be born werewolves though usually a first transformation wasn't until about two or three. They would have to wait till Harry was for sure a shifter. After being bitten it would be like becoming an animagus. It would be in him. It may take a few full moons with the pack. There would be none of the pain even if not instant but could still be a miscarriage risk. Harry would wait for a baby till he could go nine months without turning as shifters weren't forced to. Madam Maxime was fine with a sub the first months.

Harry smiled "I have to admit I can see you playing with our kids as little cubs. I want this for both of us and our family."

review


	23. the bite

Nerves were normal for most grooms. Harry was even worse though then most but that was to be expected. He had told his family and friends he would be bitten. They were all behind his choice. Even those who were a bit slower before like Hermione and Lily were. They both knew it was not only good for Harry but kids too. He knew he wanted to go through with it. There was no doubt in his mind Remus would never have allowed him if he had an ounce of doubt. He wanted to make sure when Harry took the step it was his choice and it was. Harry had to prepare alone as no humans could come. His family would be at the proper wedding in less then a week.

The bond ceremony took place at sunset. It was quite simple with vows taken between them with the pack to watch. Though Fenrir was at the lead there was no actual officiant. They all took part ending with a long kiss. For wolves they were married but not human standards yet.

Remus looked to the setting sun "Are you sure you want this?"

Harry kissed his mate "I'm sure."

Fenrir came as Harry was led to a cushioned pallet "We are all with you."

Harry lay down on the pallet and felt Remus next to him. They were meant to share a bed as husbands but not like this. They had decided not to consummate until after their human ceremony. Harry would likely be recovering for a few days any ways. As the sun disappeared and he knew the time was coming he knew this was his last chance to back out if he wanted. Though scared he was ready and he didn't want an out. He could feel Fenrir's hand squeeze his as the moon came up and only the alpha never turned. He remained next to Harry to try and keep him calm.

Remus turned but in wolf form he shared a look with Fenrir. He had never bitten before and he hated to cause the love of his life any pain. Harry clung to Fenrir's hand and tried not to move as he felt Remus breath on him. The wolf nuzzled him for a moment before Harry felt the pain as the teeth sunk into him. The pain of the bite was not as bal as it was for some but his body was soon starting to change.

Remus went back to human form and kissed his neck "I'm here my love. I'm here."

Harry whimpered as his body was turning "Moony."

Remus kept him close "It's okay my love. I am here I promise it gets better."

Both Remus and Fenrir held him as he transformed. Other then the bite it was more discomfort then pain. For Remus it had been pain but because he was alone and scared for so long. Harry slowly took the form of a dark black wolf much smaller in size to either his mate or the alpha. No one expected him to do much tonight. His first transformation it wouldn't be unusual if he slept through the night. He may no be a shifter yet but surrounded by other wolves his mind was calm and human.

Fenrir reached for the medicine. Severus had provided them with potions. The bite on his shoulder would heal quicker if tended tonight. The wolf transformations actually helped heal certain wounds easier then others and sooner. Harry was silent with his head buried against Remus until Fenrir began.

Remus soothed him "It's okay my love. It will make you feel better."

Fenrir stopped when he was doing the poultice "What? This can't be."

Remus caressed Harry's skin "I never thought it possible so quick."

Remus watched in shock as Harry transformed back into human form. For a bitten it usually took months when in a village like this. Remus had thought it would be months before is would be safe to try. He knew Harry being a wizard and a strong one may help him but Remus stared in amazement. He knew it wasn't a hundred percent sure but he held out real hope. He was still so amazed.

Fenrir reminded Remus it was better Harry remain in wolf form for the night. It would make his shoulder heal quicker for him. Even with the potions it would be much better for him in wolf form. They had to try and get him back.

Fenrir spoke "It may not have been conscious. He may not be able to."

Remus whispered to Harry "My love you need to stay in form for us. Can you turn back?"

Harry was unable to respond but just as Fenrir finished his shoulder Harry turned back. Fenrir squeeze Remus' hand "We will see in the morning but it looks he is one."

Remus changed and lay down in form next to Harry. Harry had drifted off to sleep. It was far from a romantic wedding night. But they would have one at Christmas. And for Remus Harry willing to be a wolf for him meant the world. And while he would wait if Harry was still not ready the thought they may be able to try right away for a baby made him happy. He lay with Harry and drifted off to sleep.

Fenrir smiled. It had been a long wait but Remus who he saw as a son was finally at peace. He covered them before he turned. "Finally."

* * *

In the morning Harry was tucked up in bed. Fenrir had moved him and Remus into his own hut for more comfort. The pack was all excite as they had seen what happened the night before. They knew Harry would be tested to see if he was a shifter or not. Fenrir was as anxious as the others but Harry didn't have to be on show for it. He would be as disoriented from all of this and didn't need an audience. Pups were so special to the pack and the were hoping he would truly be a shifter so maybe next solstice a new pup would be there or on the way for the couple.

Remus wasn't surprised when he woke up in a hut and not in the open as before. Both he and Fenrir knew they would have to test Harry to see if it had been a fluke. He hoped it wasn't even if Harry still wanted to wait on a baby. It would mean he could teach normally like Remus did. Even in France this was still a change for him.

Fenrir came in the door "I see the cub is still asleep. Well I guess I can't call him that any more."

Remus ran his hand through Harry's curls "My mate and soon to be husband."

Fenrir smiled "I am just happy my meddling never prevented you from getting here."

As he watched Harry waking Remus reminded his alpha both he and Harry understood. He had done it the wrong way but in the end he had helped Harry see Remus for what he was. Fenrir laughed when Remus had admitted his fears over Fenrir. Even if imprinting wasn't sacred Fenrir would never do any thing to hurt Remus who he looked at as a son and he cared a lot about Harry too.

Harry groaned slightly drawing attention back to him. He was coming around but while no longer in pain he was stiff from the numerous turns. He winced as he turned over as he lay on his shoulder. It was healing nicely thanks to the moon.

Harry was surprised to be in a hut. He sat but laid his head against Remus. "How did we get in here? I don't remember."

Fenrir smiled and handed him some tea "I carried you both. I thought you could use some privacy."

Remus kissed him and ran a hand along his bandaged shoulder "How are you my love? You know I wish I could have taken the pain."

Harry kissed him "I know. It wasn't as scary as I thought. But did I turn back and forth?"

They were not concerned about his lack of memories as it was common actually. They confirmed he had been able to. They told him it could have been unintentional. They needed to wait until morning and see if Harry could still turn. If he did then there would be no concerns about full moons any more. The assured Harry he didn't have to rush to try. Harry though was anxious and he focussed on his wolf form and slowly but surely he turned. For good measure he did the transformation twice.

Like asking Harry about the bite Harry noticed what Remus hadn't said "And we can start for a baby on our human wedding night. We don't have to wait."

review


	24. winter vows

Though they had been fully supportive Harry's family was happy to hear and see he was already a shifter. They knew it meant more then simply Harry could have a baby now. Even in France full moons were change. Madam Maxime was happy she wouldn't need a sub for full moons and even happier with the prospect of paternity leave. Harry looked at his little godson and was sure he wanted to try right away. Remus was of course more then ready. They were in the UK two days after his turn. Since Fleur and Viktor were coming to the wedding he didn't worry about missing time with Beau. For now Harry and Remus were in their own bedrooms. They had kept to their choice to wait till married by human standards. They didn't have the traditional bachelor parties as the day before the wedding was Christmas. Harry had been taken out in France by colleagues before he left. Fleur and Viktor were the only ones coming. They wanted mainly family and close friends like the Malfoys.

They chose to be married on the grounds of Potter manor. Harry's parents were happy he would allow them to give him away. Even if they had done so much better in the past few years they worried. They wondered for a moment if Severus wasn't Remus' best man if he would have They shook away the thought. Remus had chosen Sirius as well and while Godric was his best man Harry also asked Draco. Taking the snow into account they wed in the rose gardens which were transformed into a winter wonderland. The topiary trees were turned to ice sculptures of all shapes and colors and Remus waited for Harry under an arch of fire and ice roses. A heating spell caused a dome effect so the snowflakes made them feel like Hogwarts.

Lucius was so honoured to perform it. Any lord could and they wanted someone special "We are here today to finally witness the union of these two men Who presents the younger groom?"

James smiled "His mum and I do."

"Do you Remus John Lupin take Harry as your husband and bond united through sickness and health till parted by death?"

"I do."

"And do you Harry James Potter take Remus as your husband and bond united through sickness and health till death parts you?"

"I do."

Godric handed a ring "Take this ring and claim my twin as your husband."

Remus slid the ring on "With this ring I take you as my husband."

Severus proudly handed one to his godson "Take this ring and claim my friend as your husband."

Harry slid the ring on "With this ring I take you as my husband."

Lucius ended "By the powers that be I pronounce you husbands. You may share a kiss."

Remus took Harry into his arms for a long passionate kiss. They were drawn apart by clapping and went to sign the forms. He became a Lupin not only because Remus was the senior mate but because Remus was the only one to carry on Lupin. Godric hadn't even had a serious girlfriend but he would eventually marry and have kids to carry on Potter after him. Harry really didn't mind leaving behind the name at all.

Their family and friends soon surrounded them. Harry knew his parents had worried about not giving him away but it meant as much to him. As did all the time and work his mum put into the wedding for him. Narcissa had planned the two honeymoons as the Malfoys paid for them but today was almost all his mum.

He kissed her on the cheek "Thanks mum for doing all of this for us."

* * *

The manor had a number of major rooms. The ballroom would have been traditional and while it would be used for dancing Lily vetoed it. She had done her best to think of what her son and Remus would want. Harry and Remus both assured her she had more then succeeded in that. The library was on one side of the ballroom and with the normal furniture removed there was more then enough space for the dinner. For her Ravenclaw son and bookworm friend the room was perfect. It required little decor with the beautiful roof to floor mahogany shelves full of books and massive marble fireplace.

Tables done in over laid cloths of deep blue and gold had center pieces of fire and ice roses in old bronze pitchers. It was a mix of his and Remus' colors. The only sign left of Christmas was in the ballroom where six massive trees lined the walls done in silver ornaments. The spell from Hogwarts hall was on the ballroom roof. A three course meal was served with a main course of beef tenderloin and Caesar salad a favourite of both grooms.

Harry smiled when he saw an addition to the tables. He looked to Fred who was close "Should I be worried?"

Fred smiled. The twins were invited as they had been good friends through Godric "No. Your mother would have had our head. They are tame."

He shared a Christmas cracker which had his and Remus' initials "Shall we?"

There were personalized ones for every one. The other guests all got some hat that fit some part of their personality. Draco had a crown and Godric had a sleuth hat. Harry and his husband's had a top hat and veil but also a silver package. Fred explained the veil was for Remus. Since in an all male marriage the younger man had to be presented like a bride the twins decided to turn the tables. Muggle wedding fashion had actually made it into the fashion. Remus was a good sport and put it on. The gift turned out to be a wizarding version of a digital frame. Harry assumed wedding photos but later got a camera from Godric for the honeymoon.

After dinner there was a massive cake that looked like it was made from snow flakes though was chocolate cheesecake under all the icing. They did the traditional cake cutting before going into the ballroom to share their first dance.

Remus felt a bit odd dancing with Lily as his mother in law. He had been her witness and once Harry's godfather "It means as much to me as Harry all the work you did."

Lily smiled "You know as odd as it may seem James and I are happy for you. We know how much you love our son. I wanted today for you too."

Remus was reminded the couple wanted him happy. He had been their friend long before Harry was born "It will be a bit odd to have my kids call you grandma."

Laughter followed that comment. The couple may have been shocked to hear of the imprint but embraced it. They knew Remus would not only be an amazing husband to Harry but dad too. As Lily watched Remus and her son she hoped it wouldn't take long. She had meant it when she wanted all of this for both of them.

Narcissa finally handed them a portkey for their honeymoon "I promise a bigger one this summer. But I tried to make this one special especially tonight."

review


	25. honeymoon bliss

Harry and Remus had no idea what to expect. They were not expecting to go too far as the summer trip was to be the big one. But Harry knew the Malfoy concept of size wasn't normal. Narcissa was also not sure they would be up for much of a second trip in the summer. She hoped they would have a baby on the way. If not up for any trip she would offer the second trip to be later like their anniversary. She had come to care about Harry as a nephew if not a son. She had been willing to plan the wedding. She had been happy when Lily had said no. She loved Harry and she knew how much it meant to him when his mother took time for him. She had her own son to plan for one day. Draco and Hermione had been dating now for nearly two years. He was talking a proposal that summer.

Remus held his husband to him. He could admit he was anxious to bed him. He had been happy to wait since the solstice. Many people lived together before married but a few days were no matter to him. He knew as the portkey took them away Harry was extremely nervous.

He steadied his husband when they arrived "We're here my love."

Harry looked up at the inside of the hotel they were in "Where are we?"

Remus led him to the front desk area "I am sure we are about to find out."

The manager smiled "Welcome to the Phoebus resort on the island of Delos. The honeymoon suite is ready for you."

Narcissa had many ideas for the summer. She knew while Harry had fun with Godric in Australia he and Remus were not much for adventure holidays. She was considering the US for the summer. It was something easily put off if there was a baby. Greece had beautiful beaches but also tons of history and culture for them. The wizarding resort was on the island of Delos and was set among some ancient ruins. It had day trips organized for all over the country.

The Apollo suite was at the top of the resort which to muggles looked like a few broken columns but was in fact a palace and a spa where the former temple stood. Their suite had a balcony right out over the water. The Mediterranean shimmered like sapphires. They lived far from the south coast in France.

Remus kissed him tenderly and noticed there was a private hot tub on the balcony "How about we try that out?"

Harry knew he was simply trying to help Harry relax "I see some wine and strawberries."

Remus poured them some wine while Harry disrobed. Harry blushed but didn't turn away "A private toast just for us."

Harry took his wine and they clinked glasses "To an amazing 10 days in paradise."

Remus fed Harry some strawberries and they took in the stars for a time. Harry knew Remus was worried to rush him. He had not only waited all these years for Harry but he had been alone as well. He knew Remus would have been happy to take him to bed days ago. Harry wasn't scared just nervous. He knew Remus would be gentle with him and he already faced a turn. He was the one to take the initiative to lead them off to bed.

Remus kissed his shoulder where a small scar was "I am sorry for this."

Harry pulled him down onto the bed for a kiss "You can stop apologizing. It was my choice."

Remus lowered his husband against the pillows "I love you so much."

He was no virgin but even for Remus it had been some time. He took is slow to make sure they both took real pleasure in it. Harry was so close to his own climax he barely noted any discomfort when after preparing Harry Remus took him. They used no protection as they made love for three rounds that night. Now Harry was a shifter they hoped a baby would come soon. Remus held his husband later as he slept and was happier then he could ever remember.

In the morning they had room service and looked through many brochures of things to do. Narcissa had notes on a few of things they must see. They decided to take her advice and headed for the Parthenon for the day. It was of course an obvious choice but one they would not regret.

Harry smiled as a tourist took a photo of them with the camera from his brother "I am happy we have a day in London before school. Godric will want to see."

Remus took the camera back "If it works we may have to carry on a Black tradition."

Harry knew he was being careful of the muggles all around "I wouldn't be opposed to a little Jason or Helen Lupin."

As they finished the Parthenon and headed for lunch before the market Remus more then agreed. He wondered if the honeymoon was the Blacks at work. They could be hoping a baby would honour them because of where they were conceived.

Harry bought some grapes as they spoke of a picnic back on Delos for dinner "I think we could take inspiration from Apollo and put these to good use."

* * *

Godric was happy to see his gift was put to good use but not too much. They did spend plenty of time working on a baby. They visited most of the islands and major sites. They did some sailing and even horse back riding along the way. They took off a day early to spend a night in Rome. They took in a few of the sites of the city Remus' namesake founded. Harry laughed that he wanted to ensure the kid wasn't named for Sirius if already pregnant.

Back in France they were now sharing Remus' apartments which was only a move next door. Harry was still Professor Potter to clear up any confusion for kids. The staff was so happy to have them back and hear how well it all went.

On Valentine's weekend his parents were surprised but happy to see him "I would have thought you'd have some romantic plans for your first as husbands."

Remus smiled "London can be romantic. I have some plans."

Harry kissed him then turned to his mum "Besides I promised Draco some help. He is proposing this weekend."

Lily smiled "I never thought I would see a Malfoy marry a muggle born but they make a cute couple."

The same thing had been said about James when he married Lily. But it was more common even among heirs. Harry was to thank of course for making them friends and now they were in love. She had no problem winning over his parents. She was pretty and charming not to mention a powerful witch. And she beat their son in law school and Hogwarts for top marks. Well in school she came second to Harry. Draco hoped for a summer wedding.

Godric had finally dated someone for a whole two months. Angelina who was now married to George introduced him to a co-worker at the hospital. Moira Holiday had gone to school in Ireland but was now a healer in London. Harry was to meet the woman who seemed to have snagged his brother's heart.

Harry turned to his husband as they were about to head to Malfoy manor "Are you sure you don't mind?"

Remus whispered quietly so the couple didn't hear "You already gave me my Valentine's gift."

Harry smiled at his husband's hand on his stomach "Tonight is for Draco and Hermione. I think we should wait."

Remus more then agreed "They were both happy to help with ours."

Heading to Malfoy manor they planned to wait till Sunday to share the news. They had found out a few days ago and wanted to share it with every one. Draco had created a special scavenger hunt. Harry had actually come up that morning as he had only one early class that day and helped. There was no question she had said yes even before Hermione showed off the ring when they arrived. Her parents were even there.

Harry and Remus hadn't wanted to take any of the spotlight from the couple. But a few people including his twin and Uncle Severus were suspicious. Draco caught on as well and he demanded to know. He called it an engagement gift for them.

Harry finally gave in "I am pregnant. I am due at the start of October."

Narcissa beamed "The honeymoon worked. The second one can be put off till next summer when the baby is older."

Sirius beamed "You know this means you will have to follow the Black tradition."

Remus shook his head "We knew what you both would say. But Siri the timing is more in line for our night in Rome."

Harry felt a bit guilty with all the attention. Both Draco and Hermione assured him they were happy to share. The trip that summer was for sure off as Harry would be almost six months but they would take the rain check. Harry would finish out the year and then be on paternity leave till Christmas. He would have elves after. They were all happy for the couple especially his brother and parents.

Draco clapped him on the back "Well then no worries about planning our wedding around your trip. I can't get married without my best man."

Author note: suggestions on sex and names please

review


	26. baby comes

Harry's pregnancy was an easy one for the most part. He only had minor bouts of morning sickness along the way. He did suffer the odd mood swing and his cravings were making his husband ill. Like for the wedding Lily came down often as did Narcissa to help with the nursery. When Harry was back in the UK that summer for Draco and Hermione's wedding they had a baby shower for him. Harry was happy unlike the engagement party the baby shower was days away from it not to steal the glory. It was evident postponing their trip till next summer was needed as Harry was entering his final trimester and had a grapefruit. Draco and Hermione were married a few day's after the twin's birthday on the beach with Harry standing for Draco of course.

A few days early on the first of October Harry went into labour. The healer at Beauxbautons was happy to do the honours as she had with Beau. The Potters and Malfoys along with Sirius and Severus came down. Even the twins had. They all knew it was twins but not the sexes. Twins often skipped a generation but not this time.

Thirteen hours of labour later they were led in. Godric smiled "Pink and blue? I was kind of hoping for a pair of boys."

Harry looked up from his daughter "Keep that up and we may reconsider naming you and Uncle Sirius her godfathers."

Sirius happily took the pink bundle into his arms "You know I think she will be just as much a prankster as her brother."

Lily laughed when Remus looked ready to protest "Just because you and my son were the prefects don't try that innocent act on me."

Their daughter was first born so brothers had been chosen. Remus considered Severus but he was already Harry's though oddly so had Remus been. They each chose a godparent for each twin. Hermione wasn't hurt only her husband was chosen for the little boy. Fenrir who had come was touched to be chosen. Werewolves didn't have the tradition but he was honoured. He saw the babies like grandkids. Harry and Remus had promised the pack to bring the twins for a visit soon.

Like their wedding James and Lily were so touched to be allowed to be here. Harry watched the couple with the twins and would have it no other way. The Malfoys would be a big part but Harry wanted his parents there too. As did Remus who considered them family since before Harry was born.

Fenrir looked down in pride at the babies "The pack will be so happy to welcome them."

Remus smiled "I knew they hoped when we bonded we would add to the pack for the solstice at least."

Draco wanted to know "Come on spill on the names."

Remus pointed at their son "Your godson is Jack Conner Lupin."

Harry looked to his daughter "And our little girl is Helen Camilla Lupin."

They had wanted to include their loved ones but the babies to have their own names. Jack was in honour of both their fathers. While Conner meant wolf lover in honour of the pack. Helen Harry suggested when in Greece for Helen of Troy. It was an honour to all the Blacks including Sirius and Narcissa. But Camilla was from Roman myth. It allowed Severus and Lucius to be brought in as well as Remus of course. It was also a variation of a flower for Lily.

The twins were handed back so a photo could be taken of them. The Potters sent them another elf when they learned it was twins. Looking at the two daddies no one had seen them so happy even when they wed. And every one in the room was so happy for them.

Remus who had been waiting for this moment since he imprinted on a newborn Harry kissed his husband and twins "I finally feel complete."

Author note: I hope you liked. I need a new challenge. No crossovers or sequel.

Four votes for girls two for boys but request for twins. I took name ideas from a few.

Jack Conner Lupin: Jack (English) is traditionally a nickname for John but also for the French spelling of James. It honoured both Remus and Harry's dads. Conner (Irish) one of many meanings is wolf lover. The twins will be shifters like their dads but also honours Fenrir and pack.

Helen Camilla Lupin: Helen (Greek) light Sirius and Narcissa got their way was name Harry mentioned on honeymoon. It is for Helen of Troy and is a moon. It brings in all Blacks even the Weasleys. Camilla (Latin) attendant Inspired also by honeymoon. Is a name from Roman myth a princess in the Aeneid. Honours Remus as well as Severus and Lucius. Both names also have a floral link for Lily.


	27. Chapter 27

My new story 'apprentice' is up. It will either be Harry/Charlie or Harry/Bill. The war is over. On his 17th birthday Harry is rescued by the twins. He is taken to the bank where Severus and Remus wait. He learns he is heir of Gryffindor and Albus was stealin from him. Unable to return to school he is to apprentice with one of the two eldest Weasleys. Romance and adventure will follow. Hope you read. Taking vote in story on pairing.


End file.
